


Thor's Redemption

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cameo, Good Odin (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Missing Scenes, Off-screen Deaths, Role Reversal, Thor is an idiot, Threats of non-con, loki and Bruce friendship, possessive grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: After two years of searching the nine realms, Loki has finally returned to Asgard.  He finds Thor as selfish as ever, but change is in the air.  Now Loki must stop Hela in her campaign of death, the prophecy of Ragnarok hanging over them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is about a year later than i intended it to be, but I got there is the end. Just glad I got it finished before Endgame is released. 
> 
> One thing, if you are looking for the comic element that the movie had, I'm sorry. It's something I'm not good at so this is slightly more serious. 
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for once more proofing for me.

Loki stood deep within the fire pits of Muspelheim, the heat making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. While his Asgardian form was more adaptable to the heat, he was still a Frost Giant and that meant hot was bad. And here he was standing in the middle of the Realm of fire.

After leaving Earth, Loki had tried numerous times to contact Heimdall, all of which had failed and each Realm he travelled to had been in a state of chaos. No sign of Asgard or her forces had been seen and all of Thor’s efforts before the Convergence had been for nothing. He also found that there was not a single way into Asgard from any of the other Realms. Loki knew that the Convergence had opened new paths, but he couldn’t find one. This left him with a sinking feeling. He knew of only one other person that could block the pathways and she had been last seen on Asgard. He cursed that is was possible that Amora had free rein in the Realm Eternal once more and Loki had let her do it by returning to Earth.

Still, there were other matters at hand to consider. Such as the large Fire Giant sitting on his throne in front of him. Particularly when said Giant was meant to have been dead centuries ago.

“Surtur. I see that the story of your death was yet another lie. I can’t help but wonder sometimes if any of our great feats have any truth in them at all.” Loki said. For all he loved Odin, he was under no illusions that he twisted the truth the suit his needs, no matter the circumstances.

The Fire Giant laughed. “Well, you would know better than anyone, cousin. The story of how he stole you from Jotunheim and lied about your birth has spread through the Nine Realms faster than my flames could have carried it.”

“I take it, Surtur, that you intend to fulfil the prophecy and bring about the destruction of Asgard,” Loki asked, advancing forward slightly, ignoring how uncomfortable the increasing heat was.

“Odin is gone from Asgard. The puppet on the throne is weak. All I need do is place my crown into the Eternal Flame within Odin’s vault and Ragnarok will be upon them. Asgard will burn.” Surtur answered. He straightened up slightly on his throne. “Join me Loki. You can have no love for Asgard if the rumours are true. Thor cast you out even after you prevented the end of all light in the Universe.”

“I have no quarrel with Asgard. My brother……… I will not be giving you aid this day or any other.”

Surtur leaned forward. “Then why seek me out. What does a Frost Giant wish from the Lord of Fire?”

Loki advanced again and began to summon his magic. “I simply heard that something old was stirring here on Muspelheim. Something that threatens the peace of the Realms. And seeing as Thor has not acted to prevent it, the task falls to me.”

Surtur let out something that could have been a laugh, a roar, or something in between. Either way, it wasn’t pleasant, and it seemed to bring other creatures of fire to their location. “But Ragnarok has already begun. You cannot stop it. I am Asgard’s doom, and so are you. All will suffer, all will burn”

“Yet if I were to claim your crown for my own, you can hardly place it within the Eternal Flame,” Loki stated, mindful that he was being surrounded.

“The Allfather could only bind me here, what makes you think you can defeat me?” Surtur replied mockingly.

Loki smiled. “Surtur, I have battled stronger things than you and won. You shall be a challenge, nothing more.”

With that, Loki transformed into his Jotun form and was hit with the wall of heat that surrounded him. The creatures that had gathered around him attacked and he began throwing ice daggers. He was fortunate that his magic enhanced his weapons, or they would have melted before reaching their target.

Surtur rose from his throne and sent a funnel of fire at Loki, who created a shield around himself. He knew that this was a huge risk, that he was weakest physically in his ice form in the Fire Realm, but it was in this form that his magic was strongest. Slowly he advanced toward the Fire Giant while throwing daggers in all directions. The fire creatures fell but for everyone Loki took down, more flooded into the chamber.

Loki could feel his shield weakening and knew that time was running out. Calling on all his reserves, he finally reached Surtur. Millenia of imprisonment had sapped much of the Fire Giant’s power. Using his fire magic was too much for him and his intensity was dimming. Seeing his chance, Loki reached out and sent all his ice magic into the giant’s core. The rapid cooling made the rock that was the Fire Giant’s body crack and with a scream, Surtur crumbled into dust, leaving only his skull behind.

Loki let out a sigh of relief, but couldn’t wait as Surtur’s minions were still filling the room. Grabbing the skull, Loki focused the last of his magic and teleported to the surface of Muspelheim. Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he was pursued by the fire creatures, Loki looked up to the sky and cried.

“Heimdall.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comforts Thor once again.

Loki was surprised when the Bifrost surrounded him, as he hadn’t really expected to be heard. He was even more surprised to see that instead of his friend waiting to great him, standing before him was an Asgardian soldier whose name for a moment escaped him. Not to mention the two women sat on the Bifrost nor the large pile of items from all over the Nine Realms, included weapons from Earth. Still breathing hard from the battle with Surtur, Loki glared at the women.

“Leave.” He growled. They clearly saw the anger in his eyes and didn’t require him to repeat the order.

“Well, well, look who decided to pop in. Thanks for scaring away my company.” The soldier seemed to have found his voice, although he was short on wisdom. 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. His mother had been right, something was wrong here if Heimdall wasn’t at his post. He decided to find out what he could before confronting Thor. “Who are you?”

“I’m Skurge. I fought with the king on Vanaheim, while you sat safely on his throne.”

Loki ignored the comment, more concerned with his questions. “I have called for Heimdall, where is he and why have I been ignored all this time.”

Skurge laughed. “That traitor. No one knows. He’s a fugitive of the throne, attempted to disobey an order from his king. As for you, the king mentioned something about you, but he was rushing off to hunt, so I wasn’t sure what he said. I was only appointed as gatekeeper recently, the third since the traitor abandoned his post.”

Loki couldn’t stop himself and he grabbed Skurge’s collar, dragging him close. “Do not speak of what you do not know. Asgard will burn before Heimdall would turn traitor. Could you say the same?”

He had had enough. He dropped the soldier, retrieved Surtur’s skull and teleported as close as he could to the palace.

 

After what he had learnt from Skurge, Loki was uncertain what to expect, but a one-hundred-foot gold statue of Thor overlooking the main gate had never crossed his mind. It made him sick to his stomach, worried just how far his brother had fallen to his ego. He also couldn’t deny the guilt that was also growing, knowing that had he been here, he could have prevented much of this.

As he walked through the main courtyard, he was shocked at the size of the crowd that was gathered. He pushed through, hearing gasps as some of the crowd recognised him as he passed. In the centre of the gathering was Thor himself, standing on a platform, dressed is a casual robe as opposed to his armour and recounting a tale from one of their adventures from their youth, a tale he was clearly misremembering to his own advantage.

“All around us, the forest filled with cries of the bilgesnipe’s pain, my sword buried deep in its chest. My companions stood helpless with fear and it reared its head again, but I held my ground…..”

Loki coughed loudly. Thor’s eyes snapped to him and Loki chuckled as for a moment he looked like a child caught stealing pastry. Thor recovered quickly.

“Loki, you were told to remain of Midgard, as you loved the Realm so dearly. Why have you defied me?”

Loki looked as if he hadn’t heard him. “It is strange brother, but I remember that it was Sif who ran the beast threw, while you were pinned under its tail. I, of course, was defeating its mate at the time so could not come to your aid.”

A few laughs come from the crowd at Thor being caught out in his lies. Embarrassed, he growled at Loki again. “Why have you disobeyed me? You were to remain on Earth until I summoned you.”

“Because you are no king, Brother,” Loki said simply. He turned to a member of the palace guard, hold the skull out to him. “Secure this in the vault. I would know it was safe.”

The guard saluted and followed his order without hesitation. This seemed to infuriate Thor further. 

“I am king. I rule Asgard.” Thor shouted as if he was trying to convince himself.

Loki spun around to face Thor. “And what of the other Realms, the Realms Asgard is sworn to protect. You tell tales of your glory and yet you fail to do your duty as a king.” Loki spat out. “Father brought us peace and you have brought us to ruin.”

Loki couldn’t understand why Thor suddenly looked smug. “Father fully supports me in my actions.”

Loki saw that Thor was looking over his shoulder and turned to see who or what it was. 

Silence fell around the courtyard as Odin stepped out from the palace. He stopped dead when he saw Loki and he paled.

“Loki, my son you have returned……..” He began hurriedly.

Loki rushed forward and grabbed Odin by the throat, pinning him to a pillar.

“Loki, have you gone mad,” Thor shouted, Mjolnir flying into his hand.

“Enough of your lies. I see through them all. Reveal yourself, woman, or I shall crush your pretty neck.” Loki hissed, only just restraining his anger.

Odin’s eyes widen, but the look in Loki's eyes was all the convincing he needed. Slowly the glamour dropped and the gathered crowd gasped as they saw Amora pinned to the pillar instead. Loki relaxed his grip slightly, allowing her to breathe more easily. The only sounds that could be heard were her sucking in air and Thor’s hammer hitting the ground.

“Loki, what madness is this? Where is father?” Thor shouted, not sure if he should believe his eyes or not.

Loki continued to stare at Amora, almost as if she would escape if he lost sight of her. “That is an excellent question brother. Well, witch, what have you done with the Allfather and measure your words. Lie and your end shall be painful indeed.”

Whatever reaction he had expected from his prisoner, he certainly didn’t expect to hear her laughing.

“My lies are nothing to those that will soon be revealed. I have not been idling here and have learnt much, more than you or that oaf could even dream of.” She answered.

“Tell me. Where is Odin?” Loki growled, squeezing a little harder to make his point.

Amora choked, then said. “I put him under your very nose. I could hardly kill him nor could I leave him here. There was a chance of him being discovered. So, I lifted my curse, dropped him where you would never look for him and left him a frail old man. Even if you can find him, I doubt he will be fit to sit upon the throne once more.”

Thor roared and grabbed Loki’s shoulder, breaking his grip. Amora took advantage and bolted away. The guards gave chase, but she teleported away as soon as she was able to escape once more.

Loki recovered and looked like thunder at the God of Thunder. The gathered crowd, seeing that trouble was brewing, moved away from the brothers.

“Thor, would it be too much to ask that you used what brains you have been given? Thanks to you she has escaped once more and Norns knows what damage she will do.” Loki asked, his fists clenched.

Thor whirled around to look at Loki, his face was red with barely concealed anger. “You think I am to blame for this, Loki?”

Loki snorted. “There is not a doubt in my mind. She manipulated you again. I’ll grant her this time she used much more interesting methods but Amora had you right where she wanted you, under her boot.”

“Oh, and had you been here, you would have seen through her subterfuge, I'll warrant. Well, you were not. You were playing in the dirt with the mortals. You abandoned Asgard in pursuit of your own ends.” Thor shot back, forgetting that not five minutes earlier he was telling Loki that he had been ordered to remain on Earth.

“You drove me there. Had I not had my own reasons to be on Midgard, I could not stand the cage you wanted to put me in. So yes, I stayed on Earth. I accepted my virtual exile, to be with those who truly value me, who love me. When I was not summoned, I hoped you had finally grown and taken being king seriously, but do you know what I have seen in the Realms? Death, destruction and not a single Asgardian soldier lifting a hand in aid.”

“Father counselled me………”. Thor began

“That was not Father. That was a power-hungry bitch. One who has used you to create havoc through the Realms. Your actions have shamed both Mother and Father.” Loki took a moment to breathe before he continued. “I must return to Midgard. Summon the Warriors Three from where-ever she told you to send them and place them in charge of the Bifrost until Heimdall can be found and returned to his post.”

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm. “No Loki, you shall not hide among the mortals again. You will remain and help in the search for the Allfather.”

“Did you hear nothing of what she said, Thor? She put him under my nose. There is only one place we must search and that is Earth.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor go in search of Odin and meet a new friend.

Loki stood on the sidewalk looking over the streets of New York. It had been two years since he been on Earth and little had changed. The Avengers Tower still dominated the skyline and Loki felt his heart clench a little. 

Since returning to Earth, Loki had learnt of the schism that had occurred within the Avengers after his attempts to contact any of them had resulted in dead ends. He wasn’t surprised that Steve and Tony had been the leaders on opposing sides. He was happy to learn that Bucky had been found, but the resulting mess that had come from Zemo’s plan was heart-breaking. To make it worse, Steve and Bucky, along with half the Avengers were now in hiding somewhere on Earth and Loki had no idea where to start looking for his lover. It didn’t help that Thor interrupted him while he was trying to persuade Tony’s secretary to connect him to the Compound, as she didn’t believe he was who he said he was. 

Loki knew there was nothing he could do right now, he had to set the other eight Realms to rights before he could return to restore the Avengers. He just hoped he could find Odin quickly and get him back to Asgard so he could come home. Because somewhere in the last six years Earth had become more home than Asgard was, even without Steve’s presence there.

“So, Loki. Where do you propose we start? This realm is vast, and the mortals overrun it like ants. How are we meant to find Father in this place?” Thor asked scornfully, pulling Loki back to the task at hand. 

He had come with Loki in his search, not willing to let his brother out of his sight it seemed. It had been this first time he had been on Earth in over five centuries and Loki could tell in the awkward way he wore the jeans and hoodie Loki had disguised him in. Loki himself was dressed in a clean-cut black suit and black shirt. He hoped that they could blend in, but more than one person had looked at him hard, clearly not sure if they recognised him or not. He simply smiled politely, trying to avoid attention for the present. At least Thor had followed his advice and the Warriors Three were returned to their positions of honour as the heads of the Asgardian army. Loki had only been able to share a few brief words with Fandral before he was rushed to depart by Thor.

Loki had to bite down his frustration that Thor didn’t believe he was capable of locating the Allfather alone. He suspected that it was really that he didn’t want Loki to tell Odin the truth of Thor’s time as King, not that his presence would sway Loki one way or the other. His first priority was to find his Father safe and well. The rest was unimportant.

“As you may remember Thor, you prevented me from gaining that vital information from Amora. I imagine it would be close, as I resided in the Tower yonder. Be still a moment, while I check the local area.” Loki replied. It took all of his patients not to teleport him to another continent so Thor would be out of his hair while he searched. But Loki knew Thor would simply return using Mjolnir and that would cause more problems than the annoyance that his company brought right now.

Loki pulled out his cell phone and quickly checked the number of elderly care homes that were in the nearby area. He assumed that for some reason, Amora wanted the Allfather alive so it would be unlikely that she would put him in danger on Earth, but rather somewhere he would be looked after. There was three within striking distance of the tower, but a close inspection of each revealed nothing and the last one was a heap of stone, having been recently demolished.

“Loki this is useless,” Thor growled. “These mortals must know something of Odin. I say I challenge then, have them call out their champion. Once I defeat him, they will surrender and turn over the Allfather from whichever cell they have him in.” 

Loki had disguised Mjolnir as a man’s umbrella, which Thor raised above his head to begin summoning his lightning, but an orange ring appeared around him.

“Loki, stop this.” Thor shouted looking panicked.

“This is none of my doing, brother,” Loki replied, even as Thor seemed to drop through a hole in the sidewalk that vanished without a trace.

Loki sighed, knowing only one group that lived on Earth with the power and skill to do something like this. He had had dealings with the Ancient One before but tended to avoid the Sorcerers when possible. They kept their secrets and he kept his own, and peace was maintained. However, Thor’s actions would have certainly attracted their attention. After a moment's thought, he decided that despite his better judgement, he had better get his brother back.

 

Loki approached the New York base for the Sorcerers, the beautiful old building had been kept immaculately. He steeled himself for what would be an interview filled with misdirection, double talk and no real answers. He reached the door and knocked.

Loki found himself inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, a house filled with relics from centuries of Earth’s history and even some that weren’t from Earth at all. 

“Master?” Loki called out, knowing this is what the guardians were normally referred to.

“Doctor. Doctor Strange.” A voice behind Loki said. He turned and saw a figure floating in the stairwell. “I welcome you, Loki of Asgard.”

The figure moved forward over the bannister before dropping down again until his feet touched the floor. He was a tall, dark-haired man with a neatly trimmed goatee which reminded Loki of Tony. He also had an air of arrogance that also screamed Tony. Loki tried to think where he had heard the man’s name before.

“Doctor Strange? I have heard Stark mention your name. How does a healer come to be the Master of New York Sanctorum?” Loki asked, his curiosity piqued.

Doctor Strange smiled knowingly. “Much has changed in the last two years, not just with the Avengers which I imagine you already know about. I am now the Sorcerer Supreme.” 

Loki looked surprised. All of his information suggested that the Ancient One was just that, and he couldn’t imagine what force in this world could have killed such a powerful being. Still, that was a question for another time. 

“As you mention the Avengers, could you tell me Captain America’s current location. I wish to contact him as soon as possible.” 

“I fear while the antics of the Avengers are amusing, my concerns are much broader than where a criminal in the eyes of the U.S. Government is hiding.” The Sorcerer replied frankly, although not without sympathy. “You, however, interest me greatly. You are very powerful Loki and I would ask what your business on Earth is.”

Before Loki could reply, he found himself sitting in a study, the Doctor sat behind a desk. A cup of tea was on the table next to him. He took a sip and found it was just how he took it. He raised an eyebrow at the mastery of magic Strange showed, but Loki knew he could challenge him if he wished. Instead, he preferred to bide his time as he had a feeling the Doctor knew more than he was letting on.

“I have been on Earth many times before, the last time for over a year. Not one of your Order felt to need to question me before.”

The Doctor leant back; his hands pressed together by his face. “The Ancient One was content to focus on the grand scheme of things. At this time, I feel it wise to focus on things a little closer to home. I admit that you have proven yourself a friend to Earth, but your brother is a wild card. He was willing to unleash his powers on the streets of New York and if I hadn’t been watching, who knows who he could have hurt.”

Loki bowed his head, unable to argue. “My brother is hot-headed, but I would never allow him to hurt anyone. I have sworn to protect this Realm, just as you have. We are here to search for our Father, who was abandoned here by Amora.”

“Ah yes, Odin. And after you find him, you will be leaving for Asgard again?”

“Yes, where I hope Thor and the Allfather will remain. I, myself will be returning to Earth. It seems I have a few heads to knock together with my companions here. This place has become my home and is where I belong. Do you have a problem with that Dr Strange, or shall we see which of us is truly supreme when it comes to magic?”

The Sorcerer Supreme was a little shocked but then smiled. He nodded. “Wong warned me that should you ever come back to Earth; you weren’t someone to be taken lightly. As to your search, I’m sure I can help you there. I happen to know where Odin is, but you may find him less than willing to return to Asgard.”

Loki opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but before he could say anything, he found himself standing before a bookshelf in a very extensive library. Strange was standing a little away from him, flicking through the pages of an ancient tome.

“I’m just checking that the teleportation spell is effective with Asgardians.” He said almost to himself as he scanned the next page.

“You could simply tell me the location, Strange. I travel amongst the Realms, to travel to another part of this one is no object.” Loki pointed out, even as the Doctor reached for another book.

“I would prefer to be certain you reach where you need to be. You can put your trust in my abilities.” Strange replied a slight note of condescendence in his voice.

Loki wasn’t going to take the slight to his abilities and when he felt the pull that was in the pit of his stomach, he quickly cast a spell that anchored him to his location. Doctor Strange vanished, but reappeared seconds later, frowning.

“I would advise, Doctor, that the next time we meet you do not underestimate me. Shall we walk?” Loki said pointedly, before heading out of the room. 

The pair quickly made their way to the entrance hall. Loki stopped at the base of the stairs and said. “I thank you for your assistance. I am however still missing something rather vital.”

“Oh yes of course. Your Brother.” Dr Strange replied. He began to move his hands and Thor dropped to the floor when another orange circle appeared over their heads. There was a hard thud as the hammer hit the floor next to him. Thor growled as he stood and pushed his hair from his face. He grabbed the handle of his hammer. 

“How dare you treat the son of Odin this way, pathetic mortal. I shall smite you where you stand.” He yelled.

“Enough Thor.” Loki started to say, but Strange had other ideas. As Thor raised his hammer to strike, Loki felt the familiar pull. This time he allowed it to take him and Thor away from the Sanctum Sanctorum and if Sorcerer Supreme was a man of his word, to Odin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally find Odin and more besides.

Moments later, the pair were standing on a grassy cliff, overlooking the sea. Thor, having been in mid-swing, fell forward face first into the dirt. Loki resisted the urge to snigger and looked about then. Standing near the edge was an old man, his white hair blowing softly in the wind, dressed in Midgardian clothes and leaning on a stick. For the first time, the way Odin held himself truly reflected his years.

“Father,” Loki said. Thor heard him and after picking himself up, he glared at Loki before they approached their Father. 

Odin seemed to know they were there and without turning around said. “Look at this place. It’s beautiful.”

Thor leaned in as if he was making sure Odin could hear him. “Father, it’s us.”

Odin smiled but still looked about himself as if he wasn’t completely sure where he was. “My sons. I’ve been waiting for you”

Loki’s heart warmed, knowing everything that Fandral and his mother had always told him. Odin loved him as his own. Thor didn’t look happy though.

Loki ignored him and said gently “I know. We’ve come to take you home.”

Odin was still focused at a point in the far distance. “Home, yes. Your mother, she calls me. Do you hear it?”

Thor shot a look at Loki as if he was responsible. “Fix this. Remove the spell.”

Loki looked sorrowful. “If only I knew how.”

Both were surprised when Odin chuckled. “It is gone. The witch undid her curse before she sent me here. It still took time for me to recover.’ 

Suddenly he seemed to clear his mind and remember he had something important to do. He finally turned away from the sea and rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder, a gesture that neither missed. “Come sit with me. I don’t have much time.”

Thor glared at Loki again but followed as his father sat down on a pile of rocks. There was a moment of silence as the weak man recovered his breath.

“I know we failed you.” Thor jumped in quickly, trying to bring his Father’s attention to him. “But we can make it right.”

“I failed you,” Odin replied calmly and in a matter of fact way, looking to Loki. “There is so much that will be left unsaid and unforgiven. You have made me so proud, Loki.”

Loki shook his head. “Words are not needed and forgiveness is unnecessary, Father”

Odin seemed relieved but he still shook his head. “It is upon us……….. Ragnarok.”

Loki looked relieved. “Surtur is no more. Without him, there can be no Ragnarok.”

“No.” Odin interrupted with absolute certainty. “It has already begun. She’s coming. My life was all that held her back, but my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer.”

Thor scoffed, not happy that there had been no sentiment of pride aimed at him. “She shall fall as do all enemies of Asgard”

Loki rolled his eyes and asked. “Father, who are you talking about?”

Odin spoke much quieter this time as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say. He sounded tired also. “The Goddess of Death. Hela. My firstborn.” Odin turned to Thor. “Your sister.”

Loki closed his eyes at the revelation of yet another lie. He couldn’t help but wonder if anything from their lives was true.

“What?” Thor whispered, too surprised to say anything else

Odin continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “Her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn’t stop her, so I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard...and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless.”

Seeing that Thor was speechless, Loki said. “There must be some way we can stop this.”

Odin took Loki’s hand. “No, we won’t. I’m on a different path now.” Reaching out his other hand, he took Thor’s as well. “This you must face together, should you wish any chance to succeed.” 

Odin looked from Thor to Loki and back, visibly growing weaker. “I love you, my sons.”

For the first time over a decade the three sat together, a family once more, united by the sense of uncertainty of what was to come. Loki, understanding what was about to happen, fought back the tears that were threating to fall.

Odin released Thor’s hand and pointed out to sea at the breath-taking view. “Look at that. Remember this place. Home.”

As Loki and Thor looked out, Loki felt the last of Odin’s lifeforce fade away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that like Frigga, his Father’s body melted into a cloud of gold. The brothers rose as the cloud began to drift toward the sky, taking the Allfather on his final journey. Loki hoped in his heart that he was would once more be reunited with mother.

Loki looked upwards as the skies that were clear moments before began to darken. He turned to Thor, who was staring at him with hate.

“This was your doing.” His brother growled accusingly.

Loki was stunned. “How was this my doing? It was his time and if there is any to blame for hastening it, it is Amora. And you are not blameless.”

Thor looked ready to attack, sparks cracking at his figure tips but before he could, the world around them darkened even further and a portal opened behind them. With a glance at each other, their differences were put aside for a moment. Turning to the portal, Thor stuck the umbrella to the ground, causing a flash of lightning and he was in his armour once more. Loki also changed into his leathers and the pair stood ready for whom they could only guess would be Hela.

The portal glowed green and out stepped a tall woman. Her black leather catsuit was torn in several places and her black hair was dishevelled but there was hunger in her eyes that told Loki she was powerful, no matter how she looked.

The portal faded behind her and she narrowed her eyes at the brothers as well as taking in her surroundings. 

“So, he’s gone.” She said. She sounded disappointed. “That’s a shame, I would have liked to have seen that.”

Thor was unsure how to respond to that statement so said instead. “You must be Hela. I’m Thor, son of Odin. King of Asgard.”

This seemed to genuinely surprise her. “Really, king? You are nothing but a boy. You don’t even look like him.”

Loki could practically feel Thor bristle with anger and decided to step in, hoping to prevent a fight before they could learn more about their new-found sister. 

“Perhaps we can reach an arrangement, for now.”

Hela smirked. “You sound like him. I can see which one spent more time in his company.”

Loki internally groaned at the continued taunts and was surprised that Thor hadn’t attacked yet, although there was no mistaking the tightening grip he had on his hammer. 

Hela continued. “Kneel.”

Loki was sure he hadn’t heard her right. “Beg your pardon?”

With a flick of her wrist, was suddenly wielding a deadly looking sword in her left hand. She looked back to Loki and Thor smugly. “Kneel...before your queen.”

Hela’s claim over his throne was the final straw from Thor. No one took what was his. “I don’t think so.” He snarled and before Loki could stop him, Mjolnir was hurled towards Hela, who caught it easily.

Loki narrowed his eyes. The Hammer was bound to Thor and while others could wield it if needed, only Odin before now had had the power to take it from him. He watched as Thor panicked and tried to summon it back. The hammer vibrated as if it was trying to obey but it was held fast by the Goddess of Death.

Thor didn’t know what to do. His voice shook as he said. “It’s not possible.”

“Darling, you have no idea what’s possible.” And to prove her point, Hela focused on Mjolnir. Cracks instantly appeared across the head and lightening cracked from its core. There was an all mighty crash and blinding light, forcing Loki and Thor to brace themselves. When it had cleared, they saw that on the ground at Hela’s feet, all that remained of the great Hammer was chunks of broken metal.

Loki couldn’t believe this was happening, nothing, not even the Allfather himself should have been able to do that, not to a weapon that required the heart of a dying star to forge it.

Hela clearly decided that she had had enough playing with them and in one movement, swept her hands over her head. Her hair vanished was replaced by a black helm, spikes now protruding menacingly from her head. She then flicked both her wrists and advanced towards them, two swords ready to kill.

Loki remembered Odin’s words about her bloodthirsty nature and the source of her strength. He knew that after her display on power on Earth, they would have no chance to face her should she reach Asgard and they had to keep her from doing so for as long as they could. Thor, on the other hand, had other ideas.

He looked to the sky and shouted. “Bring us back.”

Loki didn’t have time to move before the Bifrost surrounded them, pulling them back to Asgard. As they travelled through the bright tunnel, he looked back and saw that he feared, Hela had entered to Bifrost after them. He knew their only chance was to force her out of the bridge into the void before she got to Asgard.

Taking out his dagger, he threw it at her. She caught it smoothly and threw it straight back at him. With the light of the Bifrost around him, his missed his catch and blade hit him at full force, sending him spinning out and crashing from the Bifrost instead of Hela. 

The last thing he saw as his vision began black out, was the shadow of his brother and sister fighting before the Bifrost vanished from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for Odin to be aiming his praise at Loki, I'm hoping that came across.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes in a new cutthroat world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are the missing time for the Film with Loki on his own on Sakaar. I hope it makes sense.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, but closed them again quickly, his head aching. He tried to remember where he was. He remembered finding Odin in Norway, their brief reconciliation before his death. Then there was Hela, their bitch of a sister before they had fled through the Bifrost. 

Loki eyes snapped open. The Bifrost. He had been thrown from the bridge out into space. His mind was blank after that, but he guessed that he must have landed on a planet. The sky and clouds above his head were a big clue to that. 

Gingerly, he sat up and looked about him. It seemed his had landed in a junkyard very close to the edge of a city. The sky itself seemed to be filled to wormholes, out of which was pouring the dregs of space, mostly wrecks and debris. He saw that there were people and ships working the yard, searching for anything they could salvage for profit. Which would include himself if he was discovered he had no doubt. Loki briefly considered making his own search to see if Thor had met a similar fate as his but decided against it as a group passed by his hiding place. Loki was certain that for all his faults, Thor was resourceful enough to stay alive and loud enough to make his presence known for Loki to find.

 

Loki crept through the yard, avoiding all contact until he reached the city’s main gate. There was greeted by a pair of guards, in grey uniforms and each holding pretty large guns.

“Scrapper, go to the market. Maybe you can buy something that isn’t rags.” The guard jeered. 

Loki glanced down at his clothes and saw that they were in a sorry state. Hela’s attack had ripped away his armour and his fall had clearly reduced his leather tunic and leggings to shreds. His travels meant he had little to replace them with and the glamour would only last so long. Still, he didn’t need fine clothes to gain the advantage.

“Sirs, I am no scrapper and am unsure where I am. A little information would cost you nothing.” Loki replied smoothly.

The guards looked at each other. “You are on Sakaar, and if you are not a scrapper, you are a prize.”

The guards raised their weapons, but Loki dodged the net that was shot at him. Loki created a dozen clones, each running off in different directions, while he took cover behind a large slab of hull plating. The guards, only thinking of the pay-out of catching Loki would be, took off after them, allowing Loki to slip into the city with relative ease.

The streets of Sakaar were busy, with people moving quickly towards their destination. Loki cast a glamour over his ruined clothes making him appear like everyone else, but his lack of currency would mean he could do little more at present. He quickly decided his best play was to lay low and hopefully learn something about a way to escape back to Asgard before Hela destroyed everything he held dear. Because she wouldn’t stop at controlling the Realm Eternal, she wanted an empire which meant subjugating the Nine Realms first, bringing them completely under her will, which included Earth. Which meant Steve. And his head-strong lover would likely get himself killed trying to stop her.

Unfortunately, all the talk he overheard was about the Contest of Champions, a regular event run by the city’s ruler, the Grandmaster. Loki scoffed internally at the insecurities of a man that used a name like that to boost his ego. But he did seem to be the man that controlled everything on the planet, including ships capable of space flight, so he was the man Loki would have to make contact with.

There was however a more immediate problem. The evening was drawing in and Loki had nowhere to stay. He also couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten or slept. He could go for days without either but after the fight with Hela, his body was telling him he needed both, soon rather than later.

“You are new here, I think.” A voice from behind Loki said. He turned and saw an older human-looking woman. He guessed that she wasn’t a native as they seemed to be an insectoid race, but her dress and ease suggested she had been there for some time.

He decided against denying it. The worst that could happen was her alerting the guard which he was sure he could avoid once more. “I fear, lady, you are correct. My ship crashed here this morning and entered the city while the guards at the gate were distracted.”

“You aren’t the first. As long as you avoid the scavengers and the scrappers, getting into the city is relatively easy. The Grandmaster prefers muscle rather than brains from his guards. I warn you though, beware Captain Topaz, she has a mean streak.” The woman looked Loki up and down, then continued. “Come. I can give you a bed for a few nights and some food.”

Loki hesitated. He didn’t know the rules here. “I have nothing to give in exchange for your hospitality.”

The woman shook her head. “You need to give me nothing, I have enough to spare. I have nothing worth stealing and it’s not hard here to get units if you know what you’re doing. It’s this way.”

This time Loki nodded. “Thank you, lady. I am Loki of the Realm of Asgard and what may I call you.”

“Mera…… of Sakaar. Now, this way. I don’t want to get caught in the crowd heading for the Arena.”

 

Mera led Loki to what would be considered on Earth as an apartment block, although it was far brighter, with every wall white. The apartment itself was not large, just enough room for a bed, a stool and a food preparation area, where clearly the meal was meant to be eaten.

“My lady, I am grateful for your help, but I cannot expect you to house me here, there is barely room for you as it is.” Loki pointed out as he looked around the room.

Mera looked confused. “What more do I require? Only the Grandmaster and his close circle have bigger quarters. Everyone else lives in rooms like this. As it is, this room is empty, I live one floor up. The previous owner disagreed with some of the guards and has now joined the ranks of competitors in the Tournament. He will not be returning and as you are here first, you may claim his belongings.”

It was Loki’s turn to looked shocked, but as he thought about it, based on what he had seen, this was an essential part of life on Sakaar. The strong survived by taking what they could when they could and until he found a way to escape, he would need to do the same.

“Thank you. You have been most kind.” Loki nodded, as he ran his eye over the collection of flotsam and Jetsam that made up the last owner’s belongings.

“You may share a meal with me tonight and you should be able to sell some of the things here for units tomorrow,” Mera said as she made her way out of the apartment. Loki followed, pausing only briefly to enter a security code to the door lock, claiming the room as his.

Once in her room, Mera quickly cooked up a form of rice dish, with some root vegetables mixed in. It was bland but edible enough. 

“Tell me, my boy, where is this Asgard of yours? I have heard of many worlds but not that one.” Mera asked as they ate.

“I can understand that. We seldom travel by ship, rather by our Bifrost, a bridge between worlds. Asgard itself is the seat of power, the Realm Eternal, for the Nine Realms. However, where that is in relation to Sakaar, I cannot say.” Loki explained, not really wanted to give too much away to a stranger. “It is somewhere I must return to as soon as possible.”

“All sounds very grand. My father fell here years ago so Sakaar is all I have known. I fear return for those like us is impossible. The ships that fall from the holes, never travel back. I would resign yourself to making a life here as so many have before you.” 

“You cannot tell me that no one ever leaves. There must be a way.” Loki persisted, putting his meal aside.

“Well, it is said that it is possible to leave if you defeat the Grandmaster’s Champion, but those that dare face him die. I have not seen him, but the stories from the Arena are that he cannot be beaten.” Mera conceded.

“Well unless he is bluffing, the Grandmaster must have a ship capable of passing through the wormholes. But I would rather not risk dying at the hands of his Champion. Tell me, lady. How would one go about securing an audience with the Grandmaster?” Loki asked, a plan forming.

“Some of the scrappers may see him, those who come with fresh meat for his Tournament. People like us, we are nothing to him.” Mera seemed to consider for a moment. “He is a man who requires distraction, entertainment. The story is that is where the Tournament came from in the beginning. He also does not suffer fools and the punishment for failure is brutal.”

Loki summoned two clones, making Mera jump. “I believe I have skills he may find useful. This is nothing to what I am capable of.”

Recovered, Mera smiled. “You are full of surprises. Very well, there is one I know who may be able to get you close to the Grandmaster. But he is in the Arena, so it will be a few days before I can contact him.”

Loki smiled, the clones vanishing. “I thank you once more for your assistance. There must be something I can do to repay your kindness.”

Mera shook her head. “I have little to distract me, my husband left me years ago and I never had the fortune of children. Your company is all the repayment I require, for however long that may be.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki uses all his charm to get closer to his escape.

It took nearly a week for Mera to arrange to meet her contact. In that time, Loki sorted through the left-over possessions of the previous tenant, selling anything that might have some value. It wasn’t something he found particularly tasteful but needs must. He managed to get enough currency for him to eat for about a month. After that, if he hadn’t found a way to escape, he would have to find an alternative method of income.

It seemed most people made their money by either scavenging the junkyards or gambling on the fights in the Tournament. He hoped it didn’t come to that. Fighting to the death for the entertainment of others wasn’t a sport that was attractive to him and gambling on the outcome was unpleasant.

He wasn’t idle either. He couldn’t rely just on Mera’s contact. During the day, he moved around Sakaar, performing feats and attracting the attention of as many as possible. Loki had learnt that there were few on Sakaar who could perform magic and he was pleased to find that his exploits were soon being gossiped about through the streets. All he could hope was that the gossip reached the Grandmaster’s ear and he took an interest in him.

 

Mera led Loki to the base of the Tower of Champions, the central building of Sakaar which also was the seat of the Grandmaster’s power, at the base of which was the Arena. She took him to what looked like another group of apartments, which were a carbon copy of the one he lived in. She knocked on a door and it was opened by an elderly man, in what looked like a red metal suit.

“Mera, darling. It has been too long. Come with trinkets to sell? I have claws from the last contender to challenge the Champion.” The man asked, bring up his arm up to show his lethal-looking cutting tools.

“I don’t sell any more, my friend. I do however need a favour from you. S’Tan, this is Loki. He needs to gain an audience with the Grandmaster. Can you do this?” Mera asked

“Not as a contender I presume. He doesn’t look like he would last five minutes. The Grandmaster won’t be interested in him surely.” S’Tan asked, cocking his head.

“I think he will be. He is quite the trickster. I’ve seen him make copies of himself and there are stories about him all over Sakaar.”

There was a twinkle in his eye and he replied. “Oh. I heard of him, some sort of magician. Well, then I’m sure the Grandmaster will want to meet him. He likes to have variety around him.” Turning to Loki, he continued. “I can take you to meet one of his cronies who owes me for a tip I gave him. He should get you in front of the Grandmaster. Come here before the start of the next round of battles, that’s when he comes to me for his gambling tips.”

Loki wondered why the man would so readily help him without even talking to him. It certainly was unusual given the cut-throat nature of the planet he was on, that he seemed to be taken on trust. Although he mused that it could be that as he was isolated, he wouldn’t be much of a threat. Loki decided that for now, it wasn’t in his best interests to show them how wrong they were.

“Thank you, my friend,” Loki said, gratefully.

 

True to his word, S’Tan introduced him to a pale-skinned man called Carlo. He was a weasel of a man, clearly not that high in the social structure, but he claimed to be the Grandmaster’s cousin, which Loki found a little odd. Still, he wasn’t going to argue if it got him what he wanted.

Carlo was however less eager to trust Loki than S’Tan had been. Still, he took him to his rooms in the Tower, which could only be described as tackily decorated in red and greens, before beginning his interrogation. “So, you can do a few tricks. What makes you think that you’re worth any help I could give you.”

Loki laughed. “I would hardly call them tricks, my friend.”

Within seconds, they were standing in his apartment. Carlo spun around several times, trying to work out what Loki had done. “It’s a trick, we haven’t moved, your making me think I have.”

Loki shrugged. “Feel free to pick up whatever you wish. I tell you what, I will wait for you in your rooms and you can join me when you’re convinced.”

With that Loki teleported once more to Carlo’s rooms alone. Satisfied he had made his point he sat down on a bench to wait.

 

It took nearly an hour for Carlo to return to the Tower. Loki had used that time to once more try to make contact with the outside universe. He knew that Sakaar was too far away to use the pathways to return to the Nine Realms, but Heimdall had the ability to communicate when called over great distance but as before he remained silent. Loki feared that the silence meant that Hela had already killed the Gatekeeper and everyone he held dear, but he refused to give up. There was something not right about Sakaar itself, it felt as if it was moving and the universe wasn’t, Loki found that a very unsettling feeling.

Loki opened his eyes as Carlo hurried into the room, panting from running. He took several moments to catch his breath. “Is that all you can do?”

Loki was piqued that his display wasn’t sufficient but smiled and then took his Jotun form, his red eyes glaring out and an ice sword formed around his arm. He was pleased to see that Carlo yelped in fright; his fatigue forgotten. 

“Very well, I’m impressed. Now return to how you looked before.” 

Loki nodded and slipped back into his Asgardian form, glad he had finally made his point. “I’m glad. Now when will I be able to see the Grandmaster?”

Carlo seemed to have recovered slightly but still had a warily look in his eye. “Soon. He’s on one of his personal ships right now and no one dares disturb him or his guests. We need to get you some better clothes, he won’t look twice at you in those rags, no matter how pretty you are.”

Loki wasn’t sure what to make of the comment about his personal appearance but pushed away his concern, knowing it would get him one step closer to his escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally meets the Grandmaster and finds himself in a position he is uncomfortable with. He also meets someone who doesn't want to be found

Fortunately for him, the Grandmaster returned to the tower the next day. Carlo provided Loki with clothes, a garish looking robe over matching pants and allowed him to share his rooms. Loki wasn’t sure why the man was really helping him as he wasn’t the type who did anything without profit, but he didn’t question it.

The Grandmaster kept a sort of court similar to Asgard, with himself in the centre. The closer to the centre you were, the better your standing. Carlo was around the middle with plenty closer to the edge than him, but there were too many in the centre for him to catch more than a few words with his cousin at a time, often days or weeks apart. 

This was a world Loki could understand and quickly began to ingratiate himself with others that surrounded him. He quickly learnt from the stories that he was told, that the Grandmaster was a changeable as the Midgardian weather and often quick to deal out harsh and sometimes fatal retribution for slights, even imagined ones.

It took three days for Carlo to get the attention of Topaz. She was the Captain of the Grandmaster’s guard and unless you were high in the Grandmaster’s favour, if you wanted to see him, you went to her. It seemed she was in a good mood and it wasn’t long before Loki and Carlo found themselves standing before the man himself.

The Grandmaster was a tall man with white hair, a blue stripe on his chin and dressed in a very flamboyant gold robe, over a red and blue tunic. The moment he saw Loki, he jumped from his chair and hurried forward.

“My dear cousin, what have you brought for me?” The Grandmaster said, looking excited. “Is this the wizard everyone has been talking about? No one mentioned he was a looker.”

The man walked around Loki, making him feel like a horse being inspected for sale. It took a lot of will power to not snap that he was not a wizard. He instead put on his most charming smile. “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am honoured to meet you, Grandmaster.

“Well doesn’t he talk well.” The Grandmaster said, moving again to face the pair. “Tell me Loki, what brings you to our fair planet.” 

“By chance, I fear. I am currently looking for a way to return home and was told that if there anyone with the power to achieve this, it was you.” Loki explained, not willing to reveal too much just yet.

“I’m sorry, but there is no leaving Sakaar. The risks are too great, you’ll get ripped apart in seconds. I personally make sure that not one of my citizens makes the attempt.” The Grandmaster looked the picture of sorrow, but Loki could tell that it was a lie. There was a glint in his eye which told Loki not to challenge it.

“Please, Grandmaster, I need…….” Loki began.

“Why is he still talking about this?” The Grandmaster interrupted, looking from Carlo to Topaz. “Didn’t he hear me say no?”

Loki could see that he had strayed onto dangerous ground, particularly with the glare Carlo was giving him. He decided to retreat before he dug himself into a hole he couldn’t get out of.

“Forgive me, Grandmaster, I meant no disrespect. I will take my leave.” Loki replied and turned to leave to plan his next move. He was surprised when a hand wrapped around his arm.

“No, it is no trouble. It can be hard fitting into life here when you first arrive. In fact, it will be my pleasure for you to keep me company, while you adjust. You are staying with Carlo.” The Grandmaster looked to his cousin who nodded. “Well that will never do, those rooms are too far from me. Topaz, clear out the rooms at the end of my floor for my lovely friend here.”

The grim woman raised an eyebrow. “Those are…”

“I don’t care who’s they are, they must have bored me if I can’t remember who they are. Oh and look after Carlo. One should keep family close.” The Grandmaster said as he led Loki away. “I think we need to get you something that suits you better, something tighter.”

 

It didn’t take long for the sycophants that gathered themselves around the Grandmaster to see that there was a new favourite. The Grandmaster was true to his word and Loki found himself housed at the top of the tower, only feet from the Grandmaster’s private room. He also provided him with a new leather outfit more in keeping with his Asgardian apparel. The Grandmaster insisted that the cape be lined with yellow to match his own colours, Loki was willing to allow it in order to now have a more practical set of clothes.

Loki was no fool. He knew what these gifts were about. Loki performed small feats of magic to entertain the Grandmaster and his guests, but that was nothing. The Grandmaster made no secret that he wanted Loki to become his latest lover. While he was willing to make sacrifices to get back to Asgard, this was something that he would not do, even if he wasn’t in love with Steve. His body was not for sale.

So far, the Grandmaster’s advances had been subtle and easy for Loki to dismisses as pleasantries, changing the subject to safer ground or simply engaging with someone else. But he knew that it would only be so long before the Grandmaster became more insistent and wouldn’t likely to take no for an answer. 

Still, he didn’t truly understand how dangerous the Grandmaster could be until nearly two weeks after they had been introduced. The Grandmaster was keen on throwing parties, which according to many was a code for orgies. It was not something Loki was keen on seeing, never mind participating in, but he could hardly come up with an excuse so quickly for not attending. 

So, he found himself hiding in a corner, hoping that the Grandmaster would overlook him in favour of a more willing partner. The night was still young but already the alcohol was free flowing and liaisons had started on every available seating area. He was surprised when Carlo approached him, looking very unhappy. 

“I did not put you under the nose of the Grandmaster for you to skulk on the sidelines. Where do I gain if he takes a fancy to another?” Carlo hissed at him.

Loki looked down his nose at him. “I am not attending for your gain, but to find a way to return home. Excuse me.”

Loki made to leave but Carlo was even more unhappy with the way he had been dismissed. He grabbed Loki’s arm to stop him leaving.

“You’re never leaving this place, and I can take you down as easily as I raised you up.”

Loki’s mouth fell open at the idea that this man felt that he somehow owned him. He clearly didn’t truly understand who he was talking to, but before he could teach him, they were interrupted.

“Now cousin, I don’t think I like the way you are talking to my new friend.” The Grandmaster said. His voice was light but there was an underlying menace in his tone. Topaz was standing behind him, a smug look on her face. Loki could feel Carlo’s handshake even as he let go of his arm.

“Forgive me, cousin. I never meant ……” Carlo’s began, his voice stammering.

The Grandmaster raised his hand, cutting off the stream of words. “You know what happens to people who touch my ‘friends’, Carlo.”

The pale man looked from the Grandmaster to Topaz and back again, before bolting across the room, the Captain pacing calmly but purposefully after him, talking into her communicator.

The Grandmaster watched him go then turned back to Loki, sighing dramatically. “It’s a shame to lose another cousin.”

Loki didn’t really want to know how many of the Grandmasters family had been ‘lost.’ Instead, he said. “Thank you, Grandmaster, although I assure you, I could have removed him effectively myself. He was no real trouble and his actions were not worthy of your wrath.”

“Now, Loki, don’t feel sorry for him. He knew the risks in touching you. When we find him, he will be treated accordingly.” The Grandmaster said. He then took Loki’s arm in the exact same place as Carlo and began to draw him into the party. “Now, its time to get you to have some fun, you need to loosen up. Of course, if this is too crowded, we could take the party to my rooms, just the two of us.”

Loki quickly withdrew his arm, ignoring the attempted seduction. “Forgive me, Grandmaster but I must decline. I could not be responsible for taking you from your guests when the night is still young. They would be nothing without you.”

The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes but then smiled. “You are right as always; I am the light that attracts all these moths. But soon, Loki. Soon.”

Even the most simple-minded in the room couldn’t mistake what the Grandmaster was saying. Hoping it gave off an air of mystery rather than a flat refusal, Loki smiled before bowing and taking his leave. He quickly headed out to the hall and when he was sure he was alone, he leant back on the wall to breathe a sigh of relief.

“You can’t avoid it forever.” 

Loki straighter to see who the voice belonged to. Before him stood a dark hair woman, dressed in what looked like Asgardian style armour. He was sure he had seen her around the tower, often drunk. She wasn’t part of the Grandmaster’s social circle and yet she seemed to have free rein to come and go as she pleased. He clearly liked her, although Topaz made no secret that she hated her.

“You’re better off giving in and letting him have his way. It might at least be pleasurable for you. He’s not known for his generosity when he has had to fight for something.” She continued, before taking a swig from the bottle in her hand.

“I have no interest in him. Even if I were free, I could never sell my body in such a way nor will he find it wise to attempt to force me.” Loki replied. “I have never had the chance to talk to you, my lady. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard.”

The name of his home realm made her start, telling Loki she had heard of Asgard and had likely arrived here during her lifetime as he had. She quickly took another large drink. “We have all sorts land here, beggars, kings and everything between. You are a pawn in his game the same as the rest of us.”

Loki smiled. “This I understand very well. I know the piece I am meant to play but what of you? What part do you play? Who are you?”

Again, there was a pause, “I’m Scrapper 142.”

Loki wondered what she was hiding from. He pushed away from the wall and walked to her slowly. “That is not a name my Lady?”

“It is who I am now.” She replied, taking another drink. Loki was close enough now to make out a mark that was tattooed on her forearm. She saw that he had seen and dropped her arm quickly. “The past is gone, Prince, leave it there.”

Loki watched as she left. He recognised the design of her tattoo from his Father’s books. She had been a Valkyrie in a past life, an order of warrior women sworn to protect Asgard. The order had vanished centuries ago, but the legends still remained, and Loki couldn’t believe he had actually met one. What had happened to her to make her turn her back on her oath and find sanctuary here of all places, he could not guess. But something told him he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out the price of upsetting the grandmaster and the last person he expects finds his way to Sakaar.

Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the Grandmaster would try to simply take what he wanted, Loki began in earnest to search for a means of escape. He knew his best chance was one of the Grandmaster’s ships. And for that, he needed to get past his security. 

For the most part, people were content to remain on Sakaar and it was only the Grandmaster’s need for power and control that meant the system was so sophisticated in the first place. It also meant the other then the Grandmaster and Topaz, very few of the guards took security seriously. They were mostly interested in making credits from the tournament and ensuring they didn’t end up as competitors themselves. 

It, therefore, didn’t take long for him to acquire the security system access code from one of Topaz’s lackeys, a man keen to gamble without the intelligence to know when to quit. As much as Loki detested it, it would look out of place for him not to place wagers on the tournaments, and it provided him with the opportunity he desperately needed. Satisfied with his winning, Loki once more socialised with the grandmaster’s friends and waited for the chance to slip into the hanger bay.

Loki was sitting pretending to listen to the two women gossiping when something caught his ear.

“Excuse me, my dear, but could you repeat that?” He asked.

The girl shrugged, not really caring that Loki hadn’t been paying attention. “The Grandmaster has just executed Carlo. He said it was gambling without the Grandmaster’s permission but that’s hardly likely as he’s been doing it for years.” 

Loki zoned out of the conversation. He knew full well that it wasn’t for gambling that the Grandmaster had murdered Carlo, but for touching him. Loki had seen the Grandmaster’s method of execution and while the man was unpleasant, Carlo didn’t deserve to die that way. He couldn’t dwell long on the poor man’s fate as the conversation had moved on to something that drove everything else from his mind.

“Scrapper 142 just brought a new contender. They say the Grandmaster gave her ten million for him and that he can shoot lightning from his hands.” The girl said excitedly.

Loki’s mouth dropped for a moment. If what she was saying was true, he was certain that there was only one person this contender could be. Then as if he had somehow summoned him, he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Loki.”

Loki looking in the direction of the voice and saw his brother, restrained in a heavy-duty chair. Loki quickly excused himself and hurried over to Thor, overjoyed to see him still alive. For a moment all slights were forgotten.

“Thor, you’re alive.” Loki sighed with relief. He flicked his eyes to the Grandmaster who was preoccupied with playing what looked like a piano.

“Yes, I’m alive, although your assistance was noted as lacking.” Thor snapped. “Why are you not also restrained? Free me immediately.”

Loki was taken aback with Thor’s attitude. He had hoped that the weeks apart would have mellowed him, but clearly, that was not so. He ran his eye over the restraints, then to the control device on his brother’s neck and replied, “I cannot. I was fortunate not to be found as you clearly were and was able to infiltrate the city. I am here as the Grandmaster’s guest.”

“That’s not possible. I have not been unconscious for long. How have you managed to worm your ways into his favour in a few short hours, even your tongue is not that charming!” Thor growled as he tried to free himself again from the chair.

Loki looked confused. “Hours? Thor, it has been weeks since my arrival.”

“What are you whispering about?” The Grandmaster said, making both of them jump. Loki had hoped he would remain distracted for a little while longer. 

The Grandmaster continued as if he never asked his question. “Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I’d be like, millions of years old. But here on Sakaar...”

The Grandmaster eyed Loki suggestively as if showing he was still in the prime of life and therefore a good catch. Loki felt very uncomfortable, not helped by the look on Thor’s face as he read for more in the exchange than there actually was.

The Grandmaster, feeling as if he got his message across, turned his attention back to his latest purchase. “In any case, you know this... You call yourself Lord of Thunder?”

“God of Thunder.” Thor interrupted. He glanced from Loki to the grandmaster. “Tell him.”

Loki knew that the Grandmaster was being deliberately obtuse, to get under Thor’s skin and it was working. He also knew that him knowing of his and Thor’s relationship would only be used against them later. So he tried denial, praying that for once Thor would have the sense to follow suit. “I’ve never met this man in my life.” 

“He’s my adopted brother.” Thor put in. Loki closed his eyes and cursed. As he predicted, the Grandmaster looked very excited at the information. 

“Is he any kind of a fighter?” The Grandmaster asked.

Loki really wanted to avoid Thor fighting in the tournament, so shrugged, hoping to give the suggestion that he wasn’t as good as he claimed. 

Thor was not impressed with his brother’s answer and once more began pulling at his restraints as he growled. “You take this thing out of my neck and I’ll show you.”

Had he been alone, Loki would have rubbed his temples in frustration. Thor was making things increasingly harder on himself and the Grandmaster was lapping it up.

“Now listen to that.” The Grandmaster said, positively glowing. “He’s threatening me. Hey, Sparkles here’s the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass-place, Assberg...”

“Asgard.” Loki and Thor said together. 

“Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win.” The Grandmaster continued as if he were making a vow.

Loki noted that the Grandmaster never promised him a ship to leave Sakaar, just that he would be free. He had long worked out that the man was more clever than he made out, something that Thor of course missed.

“Fine,” Thor growled again. “Then send me to your games, so I can end this Champion of yours.”

Loki tried to intervene once more, but the Grandmaster could hardly contain his excitement. “That’s what I call a contender. Direction would be this way, Lord.

The Grandmaster waved a control rod over the chair which moved forward, carrying Thor in the direction of the Arena compound. 

“Loki,” Thor shouted, expecting him to help, but all he could do was watch as he rolled away. 

The Grandmaster smiled at Loki. “I think your brother will be most entertaining, Loki.”

Loki gave a nervous laugh in return, aware that his plans for escape had suddenly become far more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to talk some sense into Thor before he battles the Grandmaster's Champion

Loki had never been to contenders' compound before. It was mostly full of people desperate to get a glimpse of the fighters, trying to decide which one was more likely to survive. There were no matches scheduled as the Arena was prepared for Thor’s fight with the champion, meaning no one would notice Loki creeping down there.

The Grandmaster had refused to allow him to speak with his brother after he had joined the other contenders. He claimed that he didn’t want Loki upset, but he thought it was because he didn’t want Loki to dissuade Thor from fighting. Loki’s only option was to project one of his clones through the wall and into the cell itself. He could have attempted it from his room, but the Grandmaster would likely try to press his suit and Loki didn’t want to be caught in his room off-guard. 

Loki found a quiet corner close to what could well be a bar, sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. He opened them again to find himself standing in a curved room, the metal walls covered with pictures and markings from a dozen different worlds.

Thor was kneeling, facing the wall in prayer. “Odin, I bid you take your place in the Halls of Valhalla where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice-“

Loki recognised the pray for the dead. It suddenly hit him that he hadn’t taken the time to mourn his Father’s passing, his preoccupation with trying to find a way back to Asgard driving all other concerns from his mind. He joined with Thor for the final part of the pray.

“-for those that have died the glorious death.”

Hearing him, Thor turned. He glared at Loki before sitting down with his back to the wall in silence. 

“We shall honour him properly when we return to Asgard.”

Thor picked up some stones that were lying on the floor next to him. He casually threw one at Loki, the stone passing through his clone.

Loki sighed. This was not going to go well but he still had to try. “I would have come in person, but the Grandmaster would not allow it. This is the only way I can talk to you.” 

Thor threw another stone through Loki. 

“Please, Brother. Talk to me.” Loki’s request was met by yet another stone. “I have a plan to escape. We must acquire a ship and attempt to find a wormhole that will take us home but I will not leave without you.”

Another stone passed through Loki, Thor appearing completely disinterested in what he was saying.

“We need to cooperate if we are to have any chance to defeat Hela. Although if time continues to pass as it did when I was alone here, she will have hardly arrived, and we may be able to challenge her before she can reach her full strength.” Loki continued trying to maintain his temper at Thor’s ignorant behaviour. 

Thor threw the last stone in his hand and Loki snapped. “Thor, I understand that you place little or no worth in my opinion, but our sister is the only person Father seemed to truly fear and she destroyed the strongest weapon the Dwarves have ever forged as if it were a training sword. Only united do we stand a chance, I cannot do this alone.”

“You have always been alone, Loki, why change now?” Thor replied finally breaking his silence. “You talk of my opinion of you and yet you think so highly of me, you have done all in your power to undermine my right as king. You turned my friends and council against me. And when you could not achieve whatever you meant to, you ran with your tail between your legs back to Midgard. I wonder what woman was so appealing that would keep you from where your loyalty should truly be. Although this lover must be forgotten now that you have the attention of this Grand Fool.”

Loki’s eyes burned with anger at his brother’s words. He shouldn’t be surprised, but it still hurt to hear Thor once more laying all the blame for their woes at his feet. However, nothing hurt worse than the thought that his brother truly believed that he was the Grandmaster’s lover when the mere thought turned his stomach.

“When I defeat their pitiful champion, I will return home and reclaim my throne and I shall not require your aid.” Thor stared coldly at him as he spoke. It took all of Loki’s self-control to compose himself.

“I have not seen this Champion, Thor, but I am assured that he is powerful. A being full of uncontrollable rage. He could well kill you, Brother. How can you serve your people if you are dead?”

Thor had returned to his silent state and focused instead on a point on the floor. Loki’s anger got the better of him. “Very well. Satisfy your pride before you met your end and feel the joy that you will see Father and Mother soon enough.”

With that, Loki pulled back his clone and opened his eyes again back in his physical form. He waited a moment before he stood and grabbing a crate, threw it across the room, making a very large dent in the wall. He ignored the tears that were rolling down his cheeks as he headed back to his rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tournament of Champions

Loki entered the Grandmaster’s box with a growing sense of foreboding. All day the talk had been about nothing but the Champion’s upcoming fight with the ‘Lord of Thunder’. For all they had parted on bad terms, Loki didn’t wish any harm to come to his brother and prayed that the Champion was not the wonder he was made out to be.

This was Loki’s first time visiting the Arena, having avoided all previous attempts by the Grandmaster to entice him there. Now he had no choice. As he entered, he was handed a drink which he quickly set aside, knowing that the Grandmaster was not above spiking others drinks with gods knows what. 

The man himself was standing in the centre of the area getting ready to announce the final fight. As he began to talk, a poor quality sixty-foot hologram was projected above him for all to see.

“Wow! Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT-A-NIGHT! Who’s having fun? Please, I’m your host. A big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you’ve come for and so have I. And now, without further ado... it’s main event time!! Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I’ll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen... I give to you...Lord of Thunder”

Loki felt sick at the cheers coming from those in the stands. All these people had come to see his brother die. He moved forward to the front of the box to see Thor enter the Arena. His hair had been cut and his Asgardian armour was gone, replaced with leathers. He was carrying a mace and speckled shield, twin swords strapped to his back. He walked proudly but Loki could tell that he was uncertain, venturing into the unknown alone.

“Watch out for his fingers. They make sparks.” The Grandmaster continued, the crowd laughing at his mocking tone. “Okay, this is it. Let’s get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he’s unique. There’s none like him. I feel a special connection with him.”

As the Grandmaster was speaking, the floor of the arena began to drop, revealing a larger door on the opposite side of the Arena from Thor. Loki could feel the tension coming from the crowd as they rose to their feet, several of them sending up clouds of green into the air. The doors began to open slowly.

“He’s undefeated. He’s the reigning …. He’s the defending... Ladies and gentlemen... I give you…..THE INCREDIBLE HULK!”

Loki could more feel than hear the pounding before the there was a roar and the Hulk came crashing through the half-opened door. His mouth dropped open in shock. The last he had heard of his friend was the possibility that the Quinjet he had been flying in had crashed just off the coast of Fiji. Now the Hulk was standing in the centre of the ring, a wilder look than normal in his eyes. He was wearing an armoured shoulder guard and helm and was armed with both a Warhammer and a battle axe in his hands. The Hulk was clearly no stranger to the spectacle as he pounded his chest and played to the waiting crowd, who roared in response.

“I have to stop this,” Loki said before turning quickly to head down the Arena. 

Unfortunately, he ran straight into the Grandmaster, who placed a hand firmly on his chest. “Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?”. With that he guided Loki back to the sofa at the front of the box, indicating that he take a seat.

Loki felt he could do nothing but comply, so took his seat in the box at the extreme edge of the sofa away from the grandmaster, trying to keep his distance and hoping there wasn’t another invitation to dine with him. He silently cursed the Norns for placing him in a position that he must watch his brother and one of his closest friends fight to the death.

Thor himself seemed taken aback by the size of Hulk but clearly refused to show he was scared. He looked to the box, smirking at Loki as if to say that he was wrong. Out loud, Thor shouted. “This is your Champion? I was expecting a challenge. Not this pathetic green lump.”

Loki couldn’t suppress the groan he let slip, remembering the Chitauri behemoth the Hulk had taken down almost single-handed during the battle of New York. The Hulk had also heard him as his attention switched from the crowd to Thor. He glanced at the box for a moment and Loki was sure that there was a hint of recognition in his eyes as they met with his own. Then he was fully focused on Thor.

“Hulk no lump,” Hulk growled before he charged and leapt into the air, his weapons raised above his head, ready for the attack. 

Thor seemed surprised at the Hulk’s aggressive attack and only just rolled away into time. He was quickly on to his feet and made to attack but the Hulk was quicker. With a sweep of his hammer, he caught Thor full on, sending him flying. Thor lost his shield and mace but was able to reach his dagger, digging it into the floor, slowing himself down so he could regain his feet. He then reached behind him to draw his swords, the blades fully extending as he did so.

Loki shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the sounds of glee that were coming from the Grandmaster. He risked a side glance before focusing again on the fight.

Hulk charged forward again, weapons swinging. Thor was ready this time and deflected his opponent’s blows. Hulk responded by first pinning the blades to the floor before kicking Thor hard, this time sending him crashing into the wall, smashing a massive hole in the metal panels. 

The Grandmaster was pleased to see the destruction. “Here we go, here we go.”

Thor was a little shaken by the impact but had little time to recover as the Hulk threw his hammer after him, leaving him only seconds to jump out of the way. With only his battle axe, Hulk charged Thor again. Thor wasn’t beaten though. He jumped up to grab the haft of the hammer, quickly pulling it free from the wall. He timed it perfectly, using the momentum gained from pulling the weapon free to add it his swing. 

Thor’s strike was clean and to the astonishment of everyone, sent Hulk crashing into a wall with enough force that he skidded through several panels, sending debris everywhere.

Loki tried not to show how worried was. The only time he had seen the Hulk take damage like that was when Tony was using the Hulk Buster suit and the result was the Hulk retreating. Should Banner emerge here, there was no guarantee that Thor would stop the fight. Looking up, Loki could make out the Valkyrie in her ship. He was surprised to see that she looked equally concerned over the Hulk,

The rest of the Arena was in silence and the Grandmaster said. “What?” Not believing what was before his eyes. The smoke around Hulk settled and Loki was relieved that the Hulk was still there, although clearly dazed. He slowly got to his feet as Thor approached, hammer at the ready.

“I will accept your surrender, Beast. Know your better.” Thor said smugly

Hulk wasn’t happy at being referred to as a beast and grabbed Thor by the ankle, slammed him into the ground over and over. The crowd once more erupted and even Loki smiled, glad to see that his brother’s arrogance was getting him his just deserts.

Satisfied, Hulk tossed Thor away like a rag doll and roared in triumph to the crowd. When he got back on his feet this time, it was Thor’s turn to took dazed and he wobbled slightly. If there was any doubt before, it was clear now that the pair were now fully engaged in the fight. At first, Thor seemed to have the upper hand, being well training with weapons. He quickly broke the shaft of the battle axe and dealt Hulk powerful blows to the head in quick succession, before knocking him to the ground.

Loki could see that the Hulk’s rage was building which only served to fuel his strength. With one blow, Thor’s hammer was smashed from his hand and the pair resorted to fists. Thor was less skilled at weaponless fighting but still put up an impressive fight. The Hulk’s rage was making his swings careless and more often than not his missed, allowing Thor to counter.

They ended up wrestling on the floor with Hulk trying to squash Thor into the ground with his back. Thor was able to get free and rolled to the hammer, grabbing it and charged at Hulk who was still lying on the ground. However, instead of the hammer blow hitting its target, Thor found it stopped mid-swing, almost a mirror of Hela just days before.

Loki and the Grandmaster leaned forward, desperate to see the outcome. Without letting go, Hulk rose to his feet. Thor didn’t know what to do and was helpless as the Hulk’s fist slammed into him, sending him flying again. Before he had stopped, Hulk was on him, punch after punch raining down on to his head and face.

“Thor!” Loki called, turning to the Grandmaster. However, before he could open his mouth, the air filled with magic. He turned back to the Arena and saw a crackle of lightning surrounding his brother’s body. A blast of lightning shot from his body, and with it the Hulk flying backwards.

Once more the crowd was in silence and their unbeatable Champion was once more down. The Grandmaster was on his feet, while Loki sat down, neither understanding what they were seeing. This time the crowd began to chat ‘Thunder’, their allegiance switching as it began to dawn on them that could well be a new champion.

Both opponents stood, but it was now Thor that was advancing on Hulk, looking ready to make the killing blow. However, the Grandmaster had other plans. The control fob in hand, he activated Thor’s control disc, the lightning around his body vanishing. Thor collapsed to the ground as the device shut down his ability to move.

The Hulk seeing weakness in his opponent jumped high into the air and smashed down hard on Thor, knocking him out cold.

Loki cursed again. Of course, the Grandmaster would cheat to active his ends, that was how men like him stayed in power. However, he didn’t have time to call him out of the matter as the Hulk was righting himself to make what could well be the killing blow.

“Please Grandmaster. Spare him, your Champion has won. I have lost too much to lose Thor as well.” Loki hated giving as much away as he did, but he had only one other card to play and that wasn’t an option. The Grandmaster smiled in a way that Loki really didn’t like. 

“Very well.” The Grandmaster replied. Into his communicator, he said. “142. Work your magic on our champion, there’s a good girl.”

To Loki’s surprise, the Valkyrie jumped from her ship, landing next to the Hulk and within a moment practically had the giant eating out of her hand. It seemed that his friend still had a soft spot for women. There were boos coming from the crowd, but Loki didn’t care as he watched the guards carrying Thor from the Arena. He just hoped that his interference didn’t cost him too greatly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to find out what is happening on Asgard and The Grandmaster wants favour for a favour.

Loki paced in his room, frustrated at this recent turn of events. He knew that getting away from this place would be hard enough on his own. Thor’s arrival could have been considered a blessing or a curse, depending on his level of cooperation. But discovering the Hulk had somehow managed to pilot the Quinjet to Sakaar threw everything in chaos. Loki could hardly leave Bruce here to perform for the Grandmaster until something stronger arrived and finally killed him. Bruce was his companion and friend. Although there was doubt in his mind that Bruce hadn’t surfaced at all in recent times. Loki knew that the scientist would never allow himself to be a gladiator, whether he was the Hulk or not.

No, Loki was going to have to find a way to gain access to the Hulk and see if he could reason with the man within. 

Loki also felt he needed to know what was happening on Asgard. While he still couldn’t leave, he felt as if somehow Sakaar and the Universe had fallen into sync and he hoped he could get the help he needs.

Walking to the window that looked out over the city, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Heimdall. If you are then, I need your aid. Show me what I must see, show me home.”

When Loki opened his eyes, he was standing under one of the covered walkways near the main square of Asgard’s main city. He was home. It was a little disorientating as he had never communed with Heimdall like this before. Once he had his bearings, he saw that the man himself was before him, looking more rugged then he had ever seen him, dressed as a common man, rather a trusted member of the royal court. He was pleased to see that he had the Bifrost’s sword on his back.

“I see you,” Heimdall says. “But you are far away.” 

“So far, my friend, I am fortunate to have reached you,” Loki replied. He looked about himself. “Tell me, what has happened since Hela’s return?”

Heimdall jerked his head, indicating for Loki to follow him. “Come see for yourself.”

Heimdall led Loki to a point where he could overlook the city, passing a number of very scared looking civilians. The city was chaos, with fires burning in many of the buildings. Loki could hear cries from people that so far Heimdall had been unable to save.

“I’m providing refuge in a stronghold build by our ancestors. But if the garrison falls our only escape will be the Bifrost.” Heimdall said. Loki noted that many were looking at Heimdall strangely until it dawned on him that they couldn’t see or hear him and the gatekeeper seemed to be talking to himself.

Loki considered his friend’s words. He knew that evacuation was their only option if they were to save as many people as they could. “What remains of the army to cover your escape?”

Heimdall shook his head. “A handful at best, boys still in training mainly. She butchered them all as they refused to kneel to her. Loki, it saddens my heart to tell you, but it also included the Warriors Three. Fandral is dead.”

Loki had feared that this would be the case and while he had prepared himself for it, to hear the words cut into his heart. Before he could reply, they heard a growl and quickly pressed themselves against the wall to hide from a group of Hela’s undead soldiers.

Heimdall looked to the soldier, then back to Loki. “We won’t last long if we stay. She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger every day.”

This was just what Loki had feared. When it was clear, Heimdall led the civilians, directing them to a safe way out of the city.

Knowing Loki was with him, he continued. “Hela is ravenous. If I let her leave, she’ll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos. We need you, Loki, and Thor. He alone may have the power to stop her if he still lives.”

Loki nodded. “He does. I have a means I think to leave this place, but I am uncertain which door will bring us to you in time.”

Loki was surprised as Heimdall seemed to have stopped looking at him but beyond him. He watched as he drew his sword. “There is but one door. The biggest.”

With that Heimdall swung his sword and Loki opened his eyes within his room once more, breathing hard and fearing that if they didn’t leave soon, there would be no Asgard to return to.

 

Loki tried to focus his mind after what he had learnt but was disturbed as the Grandmaster entered his rooms. This was not who he wanted to see right now and the look on the man’s face only reaffirmed Loki’s desire to escape.

“Loki, my dear. I missed you at the party. I wanted to show you off, have you perform for us.” The Grandmaster said, his eyes roaming across Loki’s body.

Loki wanted to point out that he was a master of magic, not a dog that barked on command. Still, he bit back his retort and said instead. “I was tired and worried over my brother. The Hulk is clearly not a being to be underestimated, he is every bit as impressive as you led me to understand. I fear I would have been poor company tonight.” 

“Yes, yes. Well, I can forgive you, it’s understandable, my Champion is unbeatable. To be honest, I would prefer some privacy anyway.” The Grandmaster took a few steps closer. Loki moved away hoping to maintain the distance between them.

“I shall say goodnight, then,” Loki said, hopefully.

The Grandmaster, instead of leaving as Loki hoped, advanced again, trying to corner his prey. “Oh, I have no desire to be alone. Quite the opposite in fact. It is your company I require most. Exclusively. There is the small matter of the service I did for you this night. The crowd were not best pleased with not seeing blood spilt.”

Loki managed to prevent himself from being trapped and was once more in the centre of the room. He was playing a game of cat and mouse and right now, he was the mouse. “I am grateful to you for sparing Thor. He is now the only family I have left and for all his arrogance, I love him dearly.”

“Then it is time to show your gratitude.” 

With that, the Grandmaster lunged forward. He got his arm around Loki’s waist and moved forward to kiss him. Loki reacted quickly and shoved his hands into the Grandmaster’s chest, pushing him away hard, an added jolt of cold magic making his point clear. The Grandmaster stumbled back, only just stopping himself from falling. He visibly shivered while brushing away the layer of frost that had appeared on his robe.

The Grandmaster was furious. Loki had no idea what this man was truly capable of and braced himself for action. “Loki, I’ve been more than fair with you.” 

Loki knew he had to measure his words carefully. “Grandmaster. Forgive me if I ever lead you to believe that I would be willing to take you as a lover. It is something that I am unable to give.”

Stepping closer once more, the Grandmaster narrowed his eyes and replied, “It isn’t wise to test the patience of a man who holds your loved one in his cells. I will leave you now to think on that and tomorrow, you will dine with me. I would suggest you have a change of heart at that time. I do not intend spending another night in a cold bed when you would warm it so well. I would prefer you willing, but I am known for my flexibility over matters such as this.”

Loki watched as the Grandmaster sauntered from the room and he slumped into a chair. Now he had no choice. He was no fool, the Grandmaster had to power to do as he threatened. He had a day to make his escape and ensure he took Thor and Bruce with him. Steadying himself, Loki stood and left the room, in search of the one person who could help him. If she were sober enough, that was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns more about Valkyrie

Loki found Valkyrie propping up a bar on the lower levels of the tower, not far from the guard quarters. As he expected, she was nursing a very large drink. As he approached, she looked up to meet his eye.

“I knew I was going to see you soon. Something has happened Asgard or Thor wouldn’t be here of all places. The Golden Prince has fallen so far.” She said even as she took a mouthful.

Loki sat down next to her. “He has grown very hard to love, but he was a good man once before the throne became more important than the people he would rule.”

Valkyrie snorted, “It didn’t start with him, that I can assure you right now.”

Loki wasn’t surprised by her answer. The existence of Hela and that it had been kept secret was proof enough that she wasn’t lying. However, he didn’t have time to make small talk. “Lady, I need your help.”

Valkyrie looked at him before she sighed, grabbed several containers which he guessed held alcohol and stood to leave. “You’re so focused on what you want that you can’t tell when someone’s hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?”

Loki quickly went after her, grabbing her arm. “Odin is dead.” This made Valkyrie stop before she shook his hand away. “Hela, the Goddess of death has invaded Asgard”

“If Hela’s back..” Valkyrie said slowly. She turned to face Loki “Then Asgard is already lost.”

Loki shook his head. “Lost or not, I have to try to stop her.”

“Alone?” She asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Loki smiled slightly. “If I must. I would prefer to have allies. The Valkyrie are legendary, elite warriors of Asgard. You are sworn to defend the throne.”

Valkyrie backed away again and turned to leave. “I’m not getting dragged into another one of Odin’s family squabbles.”

When Loki raised an eyebrow in return, she continued. “Your sister. Her power comes from Asgard, same as you and the other prince.”

“Not mine,” Loki interjected. See she looked confused, Loki took his frost giant form for a moment, his red eyes burning. “Odin liked his family complicated.”

“See,” Valkyrie replied, “THAT’S what’s wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham.”

“As one of those secrets, I would agree..” Loki said. It still didn’t seem a good reason to break her oath. “Hela had been hidden well, yet you know of her. What can you tell me?”

Valkyrie debated for a moment before sitting down, with her back against a wall. She opened a container and took a long drink. “She was the general of his armies, thirsting for glory and death. With every kill, she grew stronger. When it grew beyond Odin’s control, she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight back.”

She stopped, unable to continue. Not far from her was a large bottle of alcohol. She reached out and went to drink, but Loki knelt in front of her and covered the opening with his hand, stopping her.

“Valkyrie, this is more important than your drinking. I need to know who I am fighting against.”

Valkyrie glared. "Oh, so a Prince of Asgard or Jotunheim needs to know. Well, I've said enough. Your Royal Highness will just have to find out what happened some other way." She spat before shaking his hand away and drained the bottle.

Frustrated, Loki decided to take her at her word.

“Terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory...” and he placed his hand on her forehead.

 

_Flash Back._

_Loki watched what looked like individual snapshots in time._

_First, he saw an army of Valkyrie on their winged horses flying through a dimensional door in the sky. Hela was standing waiting for them. Dozens of blades filled the air._

_He saw the blade hit his Valkyrie’s horse and her falling to the ground. Around her bodies of the Valkyrie and horse lay everywhere, Hela standing over them triumphantly._

_The surviving Valkyrie advanced, weapons drawn. Hela was unfazed, throwing out more blades magically from her hands. His Valkyrie was pushed out of the way by another, saving her life with her own._

_The last Loki saw was her falling, falling, falling through the dark. He could feel her pain, seeing the death of all her comrades. It was overwhelming._

_End flashback._

 

With all her might, Valkyrie shoved Loki, before punching him in the face. He fell back landing hard on the floor. He rubbed his jaw, then stood.

“Forgive me. I needed to know and you did invite me to use another method. I sympathise for your loss; I have known the pain of surviving with those you hold dear falling in battle around you.”

Valkyrie glared at him, admitting to herself he had a point. She knew she would have to watch her words with him in the future. “Now you see why I will not follow another Asgardian ruler. Odin and Hela’s desire for power cost me my sisters and I will not face her again.”

“Nor would I ask you too. All that I ask that you take me to the Hulk.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the Hulk

The Hulk wasn’t housed in the compound with the other contenders. Instead, Valkyrie led Loki to a room near the top of the tower that overlooked one of the city’s major junkyards. The room itself was large, sporting a huge bed that looked like it was made from the skull of a very large animal. It was now very late in the evening and the room was lit only by the light of the moon coming through the window.

As they entered the room, Loki heard a deep voice call out. “Hey, angry girl.” He turned towards the voice and saw hulk climbing out of a sunken tub. He stopped only long enough to wrap a loincloth around his lower half before he began roughhousing with Valkyrie. He was clearly smitten with her as he let her wrestle him down to the floor with ease. 

Loki watched for a moment, not sure if he had ever seen the Hulk playful. Banner, he had seen enjoying banter with Tony and Steve, but Hulk had been for fights only, Natasha getting him to retreat as quickly as possible when his work was done. This was new and Loki couldn’t help feeling that maybe the Avengers might have been wrong.

It took a few moments for the Hulk to spot Loki, but when he did, he pushed Valkyrie away and sat up straight, eyeing him as if trying to remember who he was.

Loki approached very carefully. “Hulk, do you remember me? I am Loki, we were teammates, on Earth.”

Hulk looked Loki up and down before he picked up a shield, puckered his lips and started making kissing sounds. Loki rolled his eyes, a little peeved that out of his magic, his strength, even being an alien, the thing about him that stood out most to the Hulk was his relationship with Steve.

“Yes, thank you. I see you have developed a sense of humour, Stark will be thrilled.”

Hulk laughed to himself, clearly amused by his own joke. “Loki cranky.”

“Given my experiences over recent years, I believe ‘cranky’ would be justified.” Loki pointed out. “What of your own? How did you come to arrive on this planet? We believed that you had gone into hiding on Earth.”

Hulk lifted his hand high in the air before making a whishing sound, moving his hand as if to show a ship crash landing. 

“You came in the Quinjet? Where is it?” Loki asked quickly. 

Hulk grunted then stood, walked over to the window and pointed out. Loki joined him but could very little as the junkyards were not lit during the night. He could only guess that if the jet been found by other scrappers, it would have been broken down for tradeable parts by now.

Loki looked back at the Hulk who had sat down on his bed, some sort of fruit in his hand. He noticed that while he had been distracted, Valkyrie had left. He couldn’t blame her, and she had done everything he had asked of her. “Banner…..”

“No Banner?” Hulk grunted, before taking a bite from the fruit. “Only Hulk.”

Loki guessed that from that answer, his original assessment had been correct and that the Hulk had become the dominant personality, more than likely since Ultron.

“Alright, Hulk. My home, Asgard, has been overrun by my sister and she is putting my people in danger. I cannot defeat her alone. I need your help, my friend.”

“Not Hulk’s friend. Banner’s friend.” Hulk replied. 

“That’s not true.” Loki 

“Banner’s friend,” Hulk shouted this time, crushing the fruit in his hand as he stood.

Loki retreated, preparing to defend himself. “Please remain calm. Help me stop Ragnarok and we can return home to Earth together.”

“Earth hate Hulk,” Hulk grunted, pacing back and forth.

“Earth does not hate you. They respect you as they do all the Avengers. We are a team.” Loki said very carefully.

“EARTH HATE HULK,” Hulk shouted again. “Hulk home.”

“This is not your home. Here the Grandmaster will make you fight over and over until someone kills you before he can cheat to stop it. Are you too simple to see that?” Loki shouted back. 

Hulk didn’t like being shouted at and roared. Loki took his Frost Giant form, growing to match his friend’s height. The pair glared at each other before Loki shrank back and changed back to his Asgardian form. Loki leaned on the window frame; his eyes shut as he tried to calm his anger. Try as he might he tried to deny what Hulk had said and found it was all true. 

“You are right. Most people hate you and you don’t deserve it. You are a product of humanity’s ambition to be better than they are and when they couldn’t control you, they hated you.” Loki turned back to the Hulk now. “And to make it worse, we simply ignored what you were. Me, Steve, Tony. We did only really see Bruce and we were wrong. I am truly sorry.”

Hulk seemed to weigh Loki words then huffed slightly. “Hulk sorry too. Hulk gets angry, always angry.”

With that the Hulk sat back down, the skull creaking under him. Loki felt more a little safer and gingerly sat down next to him. 

“We have much in common, always trying to be something we are not,” Loki said, trying not to sound a little bitter.

Hulk slapped Loki on the back, almost sending him flying from the bed. “Loki sad, Hulk happy. Stay with Hulk?”

Loki righted himself. “Your friend the Grandmaster has made it impossible. Also, I need to find a way to leave and stop Ragnarok.” 

Loki stood and walked to the window. The night had passed while they were talking, and the sun had risen. He looked over the skyline and saw a ramshackle ship lift off from the surface and make for one of the wormholes. As the ship cleared the tallest junk pile, a ship in full working order moved closer and without warning, shot the smaller dilapidated ship out of the sky. Loki’s eye was caught by part of the hull as it fell to the ground, landing not far from the shape of the fully intact Quinjet.

Smiling Loki looked at the Hulk once more. “Thank you, my friend. I hope that you may find peace here.”

With that, Loki teleported to ground level.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds the Quinjet but Hulk isn't finished with him yet.

Loki quickly made his way through the streets, pushing his way past people who were still celebrating the latest fight. It didn’t take him long to find himself standing in front of the Quinjet. He was pleased to see that there was no sign of significant damage to the hull. He quickly pulled himself up on to the wing, then on to the roof. He found the upper hatch and opened it to let himself inside.

Loki looked about himself, finding the jet was unchanged since the last time he was inside, just before they landed in Sokovia. It seemed that no one had gotten inside which gave him hope that the craft was still useable. He headed straight to the cockpit and began the startup sequence. While Stark normally took the helm, when not on autopilot, everyone had been trained to fly the jet, at Steve’s insistence.

Loki was pleased that there was enough remaining power in the batteries to bring the main computer online and reached out his hand to the scanner to deactivate the security protocol. 

“Voice verification required.” The computer’s voice stated.

“Loki,” Loki replied.

“Access denied.”

Loki frowned. He was sure that was all that had been required that last time he had used the computer. “Loki of Asgard.”

“Access denied.” The voice said again.

Loki guessed that Stark had messed with the programme, in an attempt to be funny. “God of Mischief.”

“Access denied.”

“Damn you, Stark.” Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. “Reindeer Games. 

“Welcome, Reindeer Games.”

Loki began checking through the logs when he heard a roar from outside the jet. He turned and saw that the Hulk had followed him. He ripped open the rear loading doors and began advancing into the main body of the jet. Unfortunately, the jet was never designed for the Hulk’s height and as he walked forward, he created a large groove in the upper bulkhead.

“FRIEND STAY!” He yelled, clearly very unhappy.

“No, No,” Loki said as he watched the ship being damaged beyond repair. “Please my friend, stop.”

“DON’T GO!” Hulk yelled louder.

Loki took a step back and his hand hit a control on the console. The last incoming message was replied. The cockpit was filled with Black Widow’s voice.

“Nice work, big guy. We don’t know where Ultron’s was headed, but you’re going very high, very fast.”

Hulk stopped short. His whole demeanour changed as if someone flicked a switch. Loki stepped out of the way so that Hulk could see the screen where Natasha’s face was displayed.

“...So, I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can’t track you in stealth mode...”

Hulk had been creeping forward, so he was now right up against the console screen, unable to take his eyes from her face. He reached out as if to touch her.

“...So I need you to help me out. Okay? I need you to...” 

The message shut down suddenly as Hulk went wild, hitting himself and slamming into the bulkheads, causing more damage. As he watched, Loki could see that his skin was beginning to change colour.

“No! No, Banner” Hulk repeated over and over as he tried to keep control. 

But whatever he tried; nothing could stop the transformation. After slamming into a wall one last time, Hulk threw himself to the floor, his body shrinking as he did so, until it was Bruce lying face down, breathing hard.

Loki let him settle a little before he approached gingerly, trying not to startle him. He wasn’t sure what state his friend would be in having been dormant for so long.

“Banner? Bruce?”

Bruce jumped at the sound of his name, spinning around to see who it was.

“Be calm, Bruce, you are safe here,” Loki said quickly, holding his hands out in a non-threatening way.

Bruce looked about him as he tried to get his breathing under control. He ran his hand over his hair in an attempt to focus. “Loki. You don’t normally go for yellow?”

Loki looked at the lining of his cape. “Just someone trying to mark me as their own.”

With that, the cape changed colour to dark green. Bruce didn’t really seem to register his answer, his eyes narrowed as he looked about him.

“Yeah, yeah. Where are we? How’s Nat?”

Loki decided to answer the easy question first. “Natasha was well, the last I saw of her.”

Bruce nodded slowly, still not really with it. “And what about Sokovia?”

This question made Loki stop. “Sokovia?”

Bruce looked at Loki as if he should know what he was talking about. “The city, Sokovia. Did we save it?”

Loki was now concerned. Until now, Bruce always had a general idea of the Hulk’s actions, certainly a good sense of how long he wasn’t in control. This sounded like he didn’t what had happened to him at all. He tried to get him to focus. “Banner, listen. Two years have passed since we defeated Ultron.”

Bruce sat up sharply, pulling the Hulk’s loincloth around him. “What are you saying? I’ve been Hulk for two years?”

Loki nodded “It would certainly seem to be the case. Everything Hulk told me supported that.”

Surprisingly, this seemed to calm Bruce more than upset him further. He removed the string of beads that were around his neck and pulled the cloth even tighter around him.

“What the hell happened?” He said before he jumped to his feet and headed to the main computer. He pressed his hand to the security panel.

“Voice Activation required.” The computer’s voice said.

“Banner,” Bruce replied.

Welcome, Strongest Avenger.” The voice answered making Loki roll his eyes again.

“Ship’s log.” Bruce requested.

The screen filled with the Hulk hanging on to a bulkhead as he hurtled through space, likely through one of the wormholes. Loki saw the fear in his eyes, a look that for a moment was mirrored in the face of the man standing next to him.

The log finished, but Bruce continued to stare at the blank screen “Loki, where are we?”

“Far beyond anywhere we could have imagined……..” Loki began, but he was interrupted as the Grandmaster’s voice sounded from far above them. 

“It’s bad news, bad news today.”

Bruce and Loki looked up and saw the Grandmaster’s hologram filling the sky.

“Sakaar, hear ye. Attention, please. I have some bad news. My beloved, exalted Champion has turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champion.”

“Who’s that?” Bruce asked, reaffirming that he had no memories of the time he had spent on Sakaar.

“The self-styled Grandmaster,” Loki replied grimly. “He is somehow the ruler of the planet. We both had the misfortune to be his guests.”

Bruce looked confused. “Really?” 

“Indeed.” Loki stained to hear what the Grandmaster was saying, although it so far had little value. “Much has happened while Hulk was in control of your body. This man was able to persuade you to fight for him. You even fought my brother.”

Bruce thought for a moment. “The guy who kept dragging you back to Asgard. Thor wasn’t it. Did I hurt him?”

Loki shook his head. “Not severely I am given to understand. I have not been able to see him since.”

The Grandmaster was still speaking. “I have also lost my magician, bring my darling back to me I miss him so.”

Loki cringed at the Grandmaster’s possessive attitude towards him. “Banner, we cannot stay here. This ship is now beyond repair, and we need a new plan”

With that, Loki moved to the storage lockers. After opening a few, he found some clothes.

“Loki, I think I’m freaking out,” Bruce said as he tried to wrap his mind around his current situation. 

“I understand, my friend,” Loki replied as he handed him the clothes. “But you must remain in control. Here no one knows Bruce Banner and that is your best disguise. I fear it seems Stark is the only one who left clothes here, but they should be sufficient.”

Bruce closed his eyes then nodded before getting dressed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster isn't happy

The Grandmaster had summoned Valkyrie and she knew what it was about. She had visited the Hulk for their morning training season and when she found him missing, she knew Loki had to have had something to do with it, especially when he was also missing. She entered the audience chamber, flanked by armed guards. The Grandmaster was standing on his floating platform, hovering over everyone, with Topaz, who was looking far too pleased with herself, standing just behind him.

“I’m upset! I’m very upset. You know what I like about being upset? Blame. Right now, that’s the mindset that I’m in. And you know who I’m blaming?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “You can’t possibly think I would help anyone steal the big guy away?”

The Grandmaster flailed his hands around, his control fob in his hand. “Hey! Don’t interrupt me.”

Valkyrie saw a grin appear on Topaz’s face. The Captain hated anyone who might have any sort of influence over the Grandmaster other than herself. So, she wasn’t surprised to see Topaz hold the melt stick towards the Grandmaster. 

“Here you go.” She said not bothering to hide the glee in her voice. 

The Grandmaster seemed confused by her actions. “Why are you handing me the melt stick? She was interrupting. That’s not a capital violation.” He ignored his Captain’s crestfallen look and continued. “My precious champion has come up missing and Loki has vanished too. All of this started because of that Lord of Thunder. It’s all because of him. He has turned Loki against me. Adopted, or complicated. I’m sure there’s a big history. And you brought him here.”

Valkyrie shrugged. "You transferred the credits, he was your problem after that, but I’m going to miss training with the big guy. Give me two hours and I’ll find him for you.”

“Hangover slowing you down?” Topaz sneered, glaring at the other woman.

Valkyrie laughed. “Still move faster than you. I only really need one and I’ll get you Loki too.”

The Grandmaster pondered this before saying. “You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I’ll settle for both of them delivered back to me safely and you staying unmelted. So, my dear you better get moving, you’re on the clock.”

Valkyrie knew that for all his bluff, he was more than capable of carrying out his threat and her days on Sakaar were numbered. She couldn’t deny, she had lasted longer than most, but everyone ran out of time with him eventually. She bowed and left the audience chamber. As she did, she overheard the Grandmaster saying.

“Topaz, I want the Lord of Thunder up here, right now. Maybe if I dangle him out of a window, Loki will know I mean business.”

As much as she hated to admit it, the last thing she wanted was the Prince hurt by the Grandmaster. It was hard to see which the bigger fool was, but the memories that Loki had stirred up had brought her more than pain, they also made her really remember who she was and what she once stood for. 

So instead of heading out into the city, Valkyrie made her way to the corridor that linked the Tower and the compound. She didn’t have to wait long before she spotted two guards escorting Thor, once more in a chair towards the palace.

Fortunately, the corridor was deserted so no one saw her step out in front of them. “I will take him from here.”

The guards exchanged looks before one replied. “We were ordered to bring him up personally.”

“Very well,” Valkyrie said calmly. 

Then she punched the closest guard straight in the face. The man was taken by surprise and slumped to the floor, unconscious. The second guard went for his gun, but Valkyrie was quicker, grabbing his gun and used the butt to hit him around the head, knocking him out as well.

Satisfied that the guards were out cold she turned her attention to Thor, who had a gag in his mouth. That didn’t surprise her as the man wouldn’t shut up. It was a shame she couldn’t keep him that way but there was not helping that.

Taking her fob from her belt, she deactivated the restraints on the chair as well as the obedience disk, as she couldn’t get him out of the tower while he was still wearing it. Thor wasted no time, jumping from the chair and ripping the gag from his mouth.

“I told you, you would pay!” Thor growled, advancing to her. 

Valkyrie again wasn’t that surprised at his reaction and was ready to block when his fist came flying towards her face. He, in turn, grabbed her arm and attempted to twist it. She retaliated with a kick to his groan. The blow winded Thor and he dropped to his knee while still holding her wrist. It was then he noticed her Valkyrie tattoos.

“You are a Valkyrie?” He groaned. “You are sworn to the Throne, which means me. You should be loyal to me and obey my commands.”

“Loyalty is earned, and I obey no one,” Valkyrie replied before she hit his temple with the haft of her dagger. He fell joining the guards on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bruce try to find their way through the City and run into an old friend

The pair had only managed to get a few streets from the ship before the entire experience became too much for Bruce. Finding a sunken doorway, he slumped down, burying his head in his hands and trying to get his breathing under control. Loki looked about them, making sure no one was looking at them before he joined him.

“Be calm, my friend,” Loki said. He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure the poor scientist. 

Bruce shook the hand away. “Calm!? I’m on an alien planet!”

“I understand, it was disconcerting the first time I travelled through the Bifrost. I was little more than two hundred years old at the time.” Loki hoped the story would give him some comfort.

“Yeah.” Bruce snapped. “Well, Humans don’t jump from planet to planet in a shiny light.”

The man groaned again. “My neurons, they’re firing faster than my brain can handle the information.” Bruce's eyes were wide as he was still trying to process the last two years. “The whole thing is totally different this time. In the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel, but this time it’s like he had the keys and I was locked in the trunk.”

Loki nodded. “He certainly is more developed than before. While limited, he was able to hold a conversation.”

“No, that’s not what important right now.” Bruce snapped, clearly frustrated. He turned slightly to face Loki. “What I’m trying to tell you, is that if I turn into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back. And we’re stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out.”

Loki raised his hands in a soothing gesture. “We are not stranded, I have a means of escape, though it is a plan that is far from complete. As soon as we can gain access to the hangar bay of the Tower, we should be able to get home.”

Bruce seemed visibly relieved. “Thank you.”

“However.” Loki continued, “I must first return to Asgard and free my people from Hela.”

“What?” Bruce frowned, looking confused and very unhappy. 

Loki knew he was asking a lot of his friend. “Hela, Thor’s sister, wishes to conquer the Nine Realms and beyond. She has started with Asgard and will not stop until she is the empress of all.”

Bruce leant back, surprised at what Loki was suggesting. “Doesn’t that make her your sister too. I don’t want to fight your sister.”

“And you believe it is something I wish to do?” Loki replied, shooting up from his seat. He looked up to the sky at one of the wormholes. “I wish to go home to Earth as you do, to return to Steve and finally rest. But I cannot leave Asgard’s people in danger, nor allow Hela to regain her full power. I ask for your help. Whether it be as the Hulk or not, I need someone I can trust to aid me.”

Bruce sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry about your people and I will help you as much as I can, but the Other Guy. If I turn into the Hulk, I am not sure I’m gonna come back again. Not this time and I don’t know if I can take that risk.”

Loki turned back to his friend. “I understand and I thank you.” Looking about himself again, Loki realised that they had been still for too long. “We are in danger here, so we have to move on.”

Within a moment, Loki adjusted his glamour, shorting his hair and adding more flesh to his face. Bruce had seen him change his glamour before and knew he could cast it on another should the need arose.

“You going to do that to me too?” He asked, a little wary of Loki’s magic.

“It is unnecessary. As Bruce Banner, you are an unknown here. I, on the other hand, have become a familiar face thanks to my association with the Grandmaster.” When Loki was happy that he had hidden his face from the casual observer, he said. “Come and with luck, we shall avoid you becoming the Hulk once more.”

They walked out into the main street and were immediately surrounded by a sea of green. The people of Sakaar had indeed taken the Hulk into their hearts and at the Grandmaster’s command, everywhere was covered in green decorations and everyone was either covered in green paint or wearing green Hulk masks.

The crowd moved all the time and it didn’t take long for Loki and Bruce to be separated. Knowing that Bruce was likely to react badly to the unknown environment, Loki pushed through the throng of people. It was very difficult to see clearly as the air was full of green dust. Loki was himself carried along until he found himself in one of the market squares which was filled with models of the Hulk being carried aloft.

Through the din, he thought he heard his name called. Looking in that direction it came from he spotted Bruce. However, the man wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He backed into a large creature who was unhappy with the accident. Loki ran to Bruce’s side, putting himself between him and the creature. The creature was clearly unimpressed and was about to lunge forward when its obedience disk activated, causing it to drop to the ground and reveal Valkyrie standing behind it.

“My lady. Thank you for your assistance.” Loki bowed slightly, hoping that she would move on and not hand him over to the Grandmaster. 

“I know it’s you, Loki.” She said. She leaned slightly to get a look at Bruce. “The Valkyrie were trained to see behind the magic, by Frigga actually.”

Loki sighed then allowed his glamour to take its normal form. “Well, what do we do now? Will you sell me out to the Grandmaster for more credits?”

“It has crossed my mind.” She said a small smile on her face. “But then I decided against it. Come on, we need to get away from the crowd.”

Loki looked back to Bruce before indicating that they should follow her. After all, they didn’t have many options. Valkyrie led them through some of the quieter streets and Bruce seemed intrigued by the newcomer and pulled at Loki’s arm to slow him a little.

“What are those things on her eyes? Are those the people that she’s killed? She’s so beautiful and strong...” He asked very quickly in a whisper.

Valkyrie clearly heard him and turned to look at him before asking Loki. “Who is this guy?”

Loki still wasn’t sure how much he could trust her so replied. “He’s a friend.”

Bruce took it upon himself to make his own introductions. “Who? Me? I’m Bruce.”

Valkyrie frowned as she studied Bruce’s face. “I feel like I know you.”

“I feel like I know you too,” Bruce replied. Loki could see that whatever feelings the Hulk may have had for her had a degree of influence over Bruce. He coughed and encouraged them to carry on walking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie brings Loki and Bruce to her apartment and together they come up with a plan. But Loki must deal with Thor first.

They ended up in another apartment block, not that far from the one where Loki had previously lived. Valkyrie took them to an apartment near the top of the building but just before she reached to door, she stopped and turned to face them once more.

“Look, I’ve spent years in a haze trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget and to die one day.”

Loki couldn’t resist a little dig. “I would say you were well on your way to achieving those goals. What has changed?”

Valkyrie stuck out her hand to point in his direction. “You. You turned up here and dug up everything I was trying to forget. You reminded me of what I was and who I’m meant to protect. I can’t turn away anymore. So, if I am going to die, well... it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag.”

“This could well be a suicide mission, but you are welcome to join us. I am no fool, I need all the aid I can find.” Loki couldn’t hide his relief that he had another fighter on board, as well as someone who might actually know the palace better than him.

“Well, I might have some more too.” She said mysteriously. With that, she opened the apartment door.

Inside was the same layout as all the rest Loki had been in with one exception. Leaning back against a wall was Thor, looking very sorry for himself. Loki couldn’t see any signs of restraint so couldn’t understand why he had made any move to escape.

“The Grandmaster was going to use him as bait to lure you back to the Tower. I couldn’t leave him there, but he didn’t seem that keen to come with me, so I made him.” Valkyrie said as she headed to the back of her apartment.

Loki kept his eye on Thor, his words for their last meeting still ringing in his ears. Bruce picked up on the tension and remembered the off-hand comments his friend made about his brother and knew this wouldn’t be good. 

He leaned in to whisper. “He seems a little cranky.”

“I will deal with him in a moment,” Loki replied, looking around the room. He wasn’t surprised to see the most surfaces were covered in empty alcohol containers, there were blooded clothes all over the floor and a knife embedded in the far wall. 

Valkyrie had found what she was looking for and placed a sheathed blade on the counter. Loki recognised the blade and pulled it from the sheath revealing an impressively sharp looking sword.

“A Dragonfang?” Loki asked, running his eye over the perfect blade.

“It is,” Valkyrie replied pushing passed him to get something else.

“You kept it after all this time?” Loki commented as he slid it back into its sheath. “Your heart lies with Asgard more then you will admit.”

Valkyrie just refused to meet his eye and continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside the city limits.” She paused to think for a moment. “Refuel on Xandar and be back in Asgard in around 18 months.”

“Too long.” Loki said, putting the sword down. “By then, Hela would have found a way to escape Asgard and we may way be returning to avenge the dead rather than protect the living.”

“Then what do you suggest?” The woman asked.

“I was told that that is the wormhole that will take us home.” Loki pointed to the massive dark cloud and flames that formed the biggest wormhole in the skies. 

Valkyrie’s eyes widened, only barely hiding her fear. “The Devil’s Anus?”

Loki was certain that whoever gave things names on this planet had to be related in some way to Stark.

Bruce had heard the conversation and approached the window to look where Loki was pointing. “That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“Indeed,” Loki said, before turning back to Valkyrie. “However it will lack the control of the Bifrost. Your ship will not survive the journey. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity.”

Bruce nodded, his mind already thinking ahead to other possible problems. “And has an offline power steering system that could also function without the onboard computer.”

“And we need one with cup holders because we’re gonna die. So, drinks!” Valkyrie put in, holding a bottle up in her hand. Loki rolled his eyes, but Bruce was once more intrigued.

“Do I know you? I feel like I know you.” He asked, still looking confused.

Valkyrie seemed just perplexed but allowed it to pass her by with. “I feel like I know you, too. It’s weird.”

Loki was sure he should tell them the truth at some point but as he was worried the ensuing conversations would waste valuable time, he decided to wait until after they had succeeded and if they failed it would no longer matter. 

He reached out and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I would understand should you wish not to come with us. I cannot guarantee that we will survive the passage through the wormhole let alone the battle that is to come after. I can give you enough credits to pay a pilot to take you home in Valkyrie’s ship. It will be a long journey but you would have a better chance of survival.”

Bruce shook his head. “Loki, you’ve been there for us to defend Earth, it’s the least I can do is stick with you to try and save Asgard. So, we need a ship.”

Loki turned from the window and walked towards Valkyrie who was still drinking. “The Grandmaster has a number of ships that could survive the Devil’s.” Loki paused for a moment before continuing. “Anus. I also have acquired the security access codes. However, we would need a distraction to reduce the number of guards between us and the hanger.”

“Do you truly believe that you can beat our sister with a scholar and drunk, Loki?” Thor asked, reminding everyone that he was there.

Loki looked at his brother. He was trying to look imposing as always, but he could tell that Thor was trying to save face. He looked to his companions. “I require a moment alone with him.”

Bruce looked worried, but Valkyrie simply shrugged and taking Bruce by the arm, pulled him from the apartment, muttering something about going to get some bigger guns.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers but heads and Thor truly faces the results of his actions

Loki and Thor eyed each for a few minutes, each trying to force the other to back down. It the end Thor broke their staring match, looking to the floor.

“Thor, I will ask you once more. Can you put aside your hate for me to help defeat Hela and save our people?” Loki asked.

“My people,” Thor replied, unable to stop himself.

“Very well, your people. My home is Midgard in any case. Will you help?” Loki tried again.

Thor slumped down to the floor. “It is pointless. She destroyed my hammer. Without it, I could not defeat a drunkard, even if she is a Valkyrie. Our sister will kill us all before washing the Nine Realms in blood. What good can we do to stop that?”

Loki was very worried now. For years, before Thor’s hate drove them apart, they had been on more adventures then Loki could count and while the odds had never been as stacked against them as they were now, Thor had never lost faith even in the face of near certain death. 

Loki didn’t have time for this. He needed Thor ready to fight, even if that meant pushing him in a way he didn’t want to.

“This is the Golden Prince of Asgard. No wonder Hela and Valkyrie beat you and Amora controlled you so easily. You are weak, pathetic. I should never have left, never left our people in your hands when you can be swayed with a blade of grass.” Loki snapped.

This seemed to get the results he wanted because he quickly found himself pinned to a counter, Thor’s hands on his shoulders.

“You wish death, brother? It will come swiftly should you say such things again.” Thor growled.

Loki smiled, even as Thor’s fingers dug into his shoulders. “I need your anger more than your melancholy, Thor. Your people need it. Show that you are the King, that you deserve to rule. Take back your throne and I will stand by you.”

Thor pondered Loki’s words. He stepped back slightly. “You believe we can win?”

Loki rubbed his shoulders. “I have no answer to that question, but I will die trying.”

 

Having reached a truce with his brother, Loki quickly came up with a plan. Valkyrie and Bruce would head to the compound to free the contenders. Thor had talked with many of them, including a Kronan Warrior called Korg who was hell-bent on revolution. With the obedience disks deactivated and the contenders armed, they would be more than a match of the Grandmaster’s guards. 

Loki would take Thor to the hanger to find a ship. Loki, of course, was always trying to think ahead and knew that if they any chance of defeating Hela’s undead army, the four of them and Heimdall’s few warriors would not be enough. The contenders would be invaluable. He had spoken to Valkyrie privately and both agreed it was the best plan.

Loki was able to get them to the base of the Tower but had to wait for a signal from Valkyrie. That came in the form of a loud explosion from the direction of the compound. It didn’t take long before they could hear shouting from the streets as the less than happy residents of the city followed the contenders lead in the revolution. 

Loki quickly began punching in the access codes to enter the restricted section of the Tower, with Thor standing guard.

“I believe we should clear the air, brother,” Thor said suddenly.

Loki looked over his shoulder, frowning. “You believe this is the time for this?”

“It could well be the only chance we have.” Thor pointed out as the door opened. “We have been at odds for a what feels like an eternity.”

“That was not of my doing.” Loki reminded him as they lifted two large guns. Side by side, the brothers entered the room, which was filled with guards.

“You may surrender if you wish,” Loki said calmly.

The guards stared at the pair form a moment before they reached for their own weapons. Loki and Thor opened fire, take down the guards efficiently as possible. Loki glanced at the weapon before tossing it aside and heading to the elevator door. Thor took out the remaining guards then joined him.

“You understand that if it were not for your actions, Thor, much of what has happened could well have been avoided,” Loki said as he began entering the access code to the elevator control panel. The door slid open and Loki found a guard pointing a gun at his face. He took a step back and Thor lunged forward, smacking the gun back into the guard’s face, who dropped to the floor. Loki was a little shocked that his brother came to his aid, given the fragile nature of their truce. He followed Thor into the elevator and pressed the button for the hanger bay.

 

There was an awkward silence between them as the elevator continued on its journey. It was Thor that broke it.

“It pains me, brother, that you would not see Asgard as your home.” 

“As I have said, your actions hardly made me wish to remain. You made it easy for me to place my desires first.” Loki began.

“Your desires have always been your main concern, Loki.” Thor interrupted. “It was simply fortune that they were compatible with the good of Asgard.”

Loki ignored Thor’s words, focusing on the scorn behind them. “Thor, where does this hate for me come from? We are family, maybe not by blood but for a thousand years, we loved each other. Was the truth of my birth so disgusting to you that you would turn away from all we had been to each other.”

Thor looked away again, this out to the wormhole. “Father trusted you with important matters more than I. I always wondered why he chose me over you. Now we know that it was because of you being Jotun, he would never have convinced anyone to accept you over me.”

“So, it truly was the revelation of my birth that set your heart against me,” Loki said sadly. “Then it is best should we survive this and save Asgard, when all this is done, I will return to Midgard for good. You need never see me again.”

It was Thor’s turn to look surprised. It seemed that Loki’s words stirred something in him. He turned to look out over the city. “You are right. I am to blame for much that has happened, not just between us, but on Asgard as well. I allowed Amora to seize power because I was too arrogant to see the truth. Father was right to trust you more than myself.” 

Loki couldn’t believe that Thor was saying these things. “This is sudden, Brother.”

Thor laughed bitterly. “Not as much as you may think. I felt regret over the way I treated you after mother’s death, but father ………. Amora convinced me that maybe I was right after all. I see now that father was right, that I am not the king Asgard needs. My harsh words came from the shame I felt in my heart that I had failed.”

Loki didn’t know what to say. He never expected for Thor to actually feel any remorse for the way he had been treated over the years since his exile to Earth. 

“You know that my decision is not solely based on your treatment, Thor. As I have said, your scorn made it easy, but on Earth, I have known true acceptance. I am valued for who I am and loved accordingly.” Loki smiled as Steve’s face came into his mind. “Father wanted what was best for us both, he knew that only together could we truly rule. The failure lays on both sides but together we can put the past behind us and defeat Hela for good.”

Once more silence fell as the brothers considered Loki’s words. Thor looked as if he was going to ask something, but a noise indicated that they were reaching the top of the tower.

“Loki, how many of the guards knew that the Grandmaster favoured you?” Thor said thoughtfully.

Loki pulled a face. “I would imagine all of them. It was not something he was subtle about, despite my attempts to be aloof.” The look on Thor’s face worried Loki. “Brother, what are you thinking?”

“That they would no doubt be concerned should the Grandmaster’s favourite appeared injured and near death.”

Loki scowled as Thor’s intention dawned on him. “We are not doing ‘Get help’. There must be another way to distract the guards.”

“I am open to your suggestions, Loki,” Thor said smugly.

 

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Loki leaning on Thor, using him as a crutch, while Thor dragged him across forward.

“Get help! Please! My brother, he’s dying.” He shouted.

The commotion caught the attention of four guards, who rush towards them, guns at the ready. They clearly were not fooled by Thor deception.

“Get help! Help him!” Thor tried one more time, but seeing one of the guards lifting his weapon, he propelled Loki towards the group running at them. He hit the group at full force, knocking them off their feet. 

The impact winded Loki slightly but after a moment he got back up to his feet and straightened his tunic. He rolled his eyes when he saw the grin on his brother’s face.

“Never again.” He said sharply before he made his way over to a terminal. He quickly pulled up the specs of the ships docked in the hanger. Only two were capable of surviving the wormhole, the Commodore, a sleek pleasure ship and the Statesman, a much larger but slower vessel. He entered the code to unlock the hanger bay door when the alarm sounded. 

Loki cursed. The Grandmaster or more likely Topaz was cleverer than he thought and had changed the access codes. He was able to bypass the code, deactivate the alarm and get the door open, but the damage was done at it wouldn’t be long before what guards were still in the Tower came to investigate the situation.

“Thor,” Loki said quickly. “Take the Commodore, Valkyrie and Bruce and head to Asgard. I will remain here and bring whatever help I can aboard the Statesman. I fear we may well need the space before this day is over.”

Thor looked confused. “Loki, I cannot leave you here alone. How do you know you will be able to persuade anyone who can fight to aid us? And your friends will hardly accept that you remained at your own request.”

Loki shook his head. “Did you not say your companion Korg was an honourable being? Valkyrie knows my mind and has offered the contenders a chance to escape should they aid us. She will follow you because you are the king, and she will calm Bruce. My advice would be not to get him agitated, he has a bad temper.”

“Loki are you certain? The Grandmaster will not be merciful should he find you.” Thor said, trying a different tack.

“Thor, you must go. I can defend myself and will bring aid to Asgard. I swear it!” 

Loki’s tone was one not to be messed with and Thor conceded. He pulled Loki into a hug before running towards the Commodore.

“May the Norns protect you, Brother,” Loki said under his breath. He watched as the ship took off from its landing platform and flew out through the hangar doors, setting off yet more alarms as it went. Loki steeled himself for the arrival of company.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the team make their escape while Loki waits for reinforcements

Thor was still trying to figure out the ship's controls when the Grandmaster’s face filled the skies.

“Loyal Sakaarans, Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favourite champion and my magician. Sakaarans, take to the skies. Bring him down. Do not let him leave this planet.”

Thor guessed that there were more hangers throughout the Tower as he didn’t think Loki would allow so many ships to get airborne in pursuit. He quickly scanned the control panel for anything that could resemble weapons control. Failing to find anything, he focused on evasion as the first ship began to hit the Commodore’s shields with energy blasts, trying not to collide with the buildings at the same time. Suddenly the ship behind exploded. Thor checked the scanner and found the Warsong, Valkyrie’s fully armed ship, had come level and destroyed the pursuing ship. 

“Open the doors.” Valkyrie’s said tartly over the communicator. Thor hit the control for the loading doors to open and the Warsong, with the main hatch open, approached from underneath.

Thor was surprised to see the mortal flying through the door. He hit the ceiling, then the central divide before having to catch the edge of the opposite door. Even given their urgent situation, Thor couldn’t hold back his laughter at the slightly bumbling human. Thor couldn’t see why Loki seemed to place such value in him, but he was learning to trust in his brother’s judgment once more.

After righting himself, Banner looked around the cockpit several times before he said. “Where is Loki? Shouldn’t we be shooting back?”

“He remained behind to bring more help as soon as they reach the hanger. As for firing…….” Thor hit the communicator. “Where is the ship’s weaponry?”

“There aren’t any. It’s a leisure vessel.” Valkyrie replied, clearly trying to focus on something else, likely the ship that appeared behind them.

“WHAT?!” Thor and Banner shouted in unison. 

Thor was sure he heard the woman roll her eyes as she said. “The Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff. It is also his fastest ship and will give us the best chance to get to the Devil’s Anus before his guard ships.”

The mortal grabbed the back of Thor’s chair as the ship bucked and jerked to avoid more weapons fire. “Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?”

Thor frowned. “Indeed. Touch only what you must.”

All other worries of that nature were forgotten at Valkyrie’s ship sped past them, only to catch fire as their pursuer hit one of her main engines. Thor and Banner could only watch as the ship exploded. 

“NO!!!!!!!” They both cried as debris began to fall on to the city. However, their grief was short lived as Valkyrie, very much alive, came hurtling towards them, catching the edge of one of the ship’s bulkheads.

Thor sighed in relief but was painfully aware that there were a number of ships firing at them and the shield was weakening.

“Get inside.” He shouted to the warrior woman. 

She looked behind to the ships following and said. “In a minute.”

With that, she began pulling herself up the ship to the roof. Sprinting forward, she threw herself, her sword ready to bury itself into the superstructure of the closest pursuer. Satisfied, she jumped clear to the next one as the ship burst into flames and dropped to the city below.

Thor, realising she would be unable to take out all the ships alone, jumped up from the controls and pushed Banner into his place.

“No. I don’t know how to fly one of these.” The mortal started, even has his hands closed over the steering control.

“My brother assured me that you have intelligence. Now would be the time to prove it.” Thor said as he jumped from the still open door to a ship below. He ripped away part of the engine and like Valkyrie, jump away when the ship began to descend. 

Together the pair moved from ship to ship, using whatever means to take the ships down, while Banner steered the Commodore to continue evading the weapons fire. One ship, however, he couldn’t shake, with Topaz at the helm. Having taken out the Warsong, she seemed determined to make sure no one escaped. Banner began frantically hitting buttons and flicking switches, hoping to find something that could be used as a weapon.

He noticed one with an explosion symbol on it. “Okay, come on. There’s gotta be a gun on this thing. That looks like a gun.”

The cockpit filled with flashing lights and music, while fireworks shot off in all directions around the ship. While not what he expected, the display proved to be an effective smokescreen. Topaz couldn’t see anything until the last movement when she collided with a large shard of hull sticking up into the air.

Thor, on the other hand, had been able to board another ship. He removed the pilot and after Valkyrie joined him, they steered the ship closer to the Commodore. Once they were in range, they jumped aboard, both landing cleanly on to the central section, the doors closing behind them. 

Now no one was shooting at them, Banner seemed more at ease steering the craft towards the hellish wormhole.

“Guys, we’re coming up on the Devil’s Anus!” He called out as they took their seats in the cockpit. Not without a fair degree on trepidation, Banner guided the ship into the wormhole aperture, and they were gone. 

 

Loki was breathing hard, his blades covered in blood and the bodies of more guards littered the ground. He hated the waste of life, but he had little choice. He heard the evaluator moving again and he steeled himself for the next assault. He was relieved to see that instead of more guards, the elevator was filled with the contenders he had been waiting for, led by the imposing figure of Korg.

The Kronan pointed to Loki. “You the one the scrapper told us about?”

“I am. I am Loki and Thor is my brother.” Loki said as he used his magic to clean his blades.

“Don’t think he likes you very much. She thinks you’re okay though, told us you needed some help.” Korg continued in a very calm way which would have surprised Loki had he had time to think about it.

He nodded. “Yes, you do seem like you’re in desperate need of leadership. I cannot promise that we will come out of the battle alive but if we do, I will be able to return you to your home planets should you wish it.”

Korg looked back at the other contenders then nodded. “Which ship is ours?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives home and Thor faces Hela

The Statesman travelled through the wormhole safely, although not without knocking the occupants unconscious as a result of the stresses the transition placed on the ship. Loki was the first to wake just as the ship entered orbit around Asgard, thankfully having set the autopilot beforehand.

As soon as Loki was fully aware of his surroundings, he hurried to the nearest window to look out at his former home. He was shocked. Even from this distance, he could see that the city was in ruins, with smoke rising from every street. Even worse, he saw a large group of people standing in the middle of the bridge. Between them as the observatory was a huge wolf. He couldn’t make out more, but it was enough. Loki raced to the main control room and plotted a course that would bring them to the bridge.

The scanner gave him a much clearer view of the situation. Bruce, it seems had decided that he could not stand idly by and allowed the Hulk back out of his cage once more. Whether they had subconsciously reached some sort of accord between themselves or he had simply surrendered to the beast, the Hulk had immediately started attacking the wolf which had been bearing down on Heimdall and the Asgardian civilians, taking both of them off the edge of the bridge and into the sea that formed the horizon. 

However, the situation had hardly improved. Undead troops were converging on the civilians from both sides and while they were putting up a defence worthy of Valhalla, it was not enough. The Commodore was also in trouble, as the hull was covered with more undead, looking for a way in. Loki also had no idea where Thor was, as it was highly unlikely he would have remained on the ship. It was more likely that he would be wherever Hela was right now.

Korg found him as the ship finally reached the water level. “We’re ready when you are. I think they could really use our help.”

“Go now. I’ll bring the ship in as close as I can, then I'll join you.” Loki said as he reprogrammed the autopilot.

Korg moved as fast as a living rock could and opened the loading doors. While the ship was still too far for most of the contenders, Korg was able to make the leap with Miek on his shoulder and landed firmly on the bridge in time to shoot the undead soldier standing poised to kill Heimdall.

“Hey man. I’m Korg. This is Miek. We’re going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Want to come?” The Kronan said casually as if it was a stroll in the park he was proposing.

Heimdall looked confused as to where the two warriors had come from when his attention was caught by the sound of approaching engines. The smoke from the burning city had created a screen across the water and it was several moments before the superstructure of the large capital ship could be seen. The loading door was open, and Loki was standing in the centre, in full armour and a half battle helm, backed by at least a dozen warriors who looked ready to fight.

“Asgard.” He shouted. “To me.”

A cheer rose from the survivors at the sight of the Prince. As soon as it was close enough to lower the ramp, Loki jumped down on to the bridge and made his way to his old friend, the Asgardians needing no encouragement to start boarding the ship.

“Welcome home, I saw you coming,” Heimdall said as he stood, leaning slightly on his sword.

Loki smiled at gatekeeper, glad the man hadn’t lost his sense of humour. “Of course, I knew you would. Where is Thor?”

Heimdall looked grim. “He went to the palace to face Hela. We do not know if he survived.”

Loki eyes flicked his eyes to the palace. As Hela had yet to join the fray, Loki guessed that his brother had to still be alive. Still, there was no time to ponder further as the undead soldiers were gearing themselves up once more for an attack.

Loki, Heimdall, Korg and the rest of the contenders took up position to defend their people.

 

Thor groaned as the hand on the back on his neck pushed him further into the stone balustrade. His face still burned where Hela had ripped out his eye. He could just make out the bridge and the army moving in to attack. He tried to push back as he saw Heimdall being cut down but his sister held him firmly.

“You see? No one’s going anywhere.” Hela hissed in his ear. “I’ll get that sword even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it.”

It was then that the pair saw Korg come flying through the air, dispatching the undead soldier threatening Heimdall. A moment later, the air was filled with the sound of engines and the Statesman came into view. 

As Thor watched, Loki and the contenders created a line preventing Hela’s troops from attacking the civilians before they could get aboard the ship. He laughed, seeing that his sister could be beaten after all. She did not take kindly to this and using a blade from her forearm, stabbed him in the back.

As the battle on the Bridge progressed, Thor could see that they were heavily outnumbered, and Thor couldn’t see Valkyrie or the human anywhere. Ripping the blade free, Hela had him flipped over and used two crossed daggers to hold his right arm in place. She held his left hand down and had her other hand gripping his throat.

“Looks like the saviour of Asgard has finally arrived. But the Jotun will fail just as you have, little brother.” Hela gloated as she watched a contender with three heads fall at her army’s hand.

Her words dealt Thor’s ego another blow as he was once more reminded that he had not been the king Asgard really needed. Hela began to squeeze.

“You see? I’m not a queen or a monster.” She sneered, digging in her nails. “I’m the Goddess of Death. What were you the God of again?”

As each breath was getting harder and harder to draw, Thor could see in his mind the image of his father still standing on the cliff.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally unlocks his potential

Thor found himself in Norway again looking out over the sea, his father staring at him. He was tired, so tired and dropped to his knees after only a few steps.

“Even when you had two eyes you were only seeing half the picture,” Odin spoke with a strength that he didn’t have the last time Thor had seen him.

“She’s too strong. Without my hammer I cannot—” Thor began.

“Are you Thor, God of Hammers?” Odin sighed. Thor looked up, meeting his gaze. “That hammer helped you control your power, focus it. But it was never the source of your strength.”

Thor shook his head. “It’s too late. She’s already taken Asgard.”

To Thor’s surprise, Odin simply shrugged. “Asgard is not a place. Never has been.” He looked about him. “This could be Asgard. It is wherever our people stand. And right now, those people need you. 

Odin turned to go. Thor reached out. “I’m not as strong as you. I failed; I’m not fit to rule. I am just as she is, desperate for blood and war.” 

Odin stopped. “You were, but it seems that you are finally learning wisdom. I think sometimes of the paths set out for us in life. I look at Loki. I wonder what path the pair of you would have walked had fate led me to send you to Earth, instead of him. You have everything you need to be a great king. Because unlike me, you are not alone. That will make you stronger, stronger than I ever was. Good luck my sons.”

 

“Tell me, what were you the God of again?” 

Hela’s question brought Thor firmly back into his current situation. The sky above the palace began to darken and from his hands, lightning began to spark. Thunder could be heard overhead and without warning, a bolt struck the balcony sending Hela hurtling into the courtyard below.

When the bolt hit the palace everybody stopped to look, even the undead guards. Having seen the display of Thor’s power in the Grandmaster’s Arena, Loki smiled, hoping that his brother had once more gained control over his latent abilities. The lightning bolt seemed to move through the sky towards the bridge until it was possible to make out Thor at its source. 

Seeing him as the greatest threat, the undead troops began forming a tower with their own bodies, each attempting to reach high enough to attack Thor. Thor was more than happy to oblige and landed in the centre of the pile, bodies flying everywhere. Thor was covered in lightning, his remaining eye shining electric blue. He glared at the warriors began to charge him. He took two steps forward before jumping into a spin, crashing through the undead soldiers. Once he was back on his feet, he didn’t pause, instead, running straight into the next fight. Every punch was accompanied by a strike of lightning, taking out multiple troops per hit.

As if by magic, fireworks began shooting from the Commodore, and Valkyrie emerged, dressed in the traditional uniform of her order. With the practised ease of an experienced warrior, she began cutting down Hela’s army as if they were paper.

In the water, the Hulk was gaining the upper hand over the wolf. With a firm grasp on its muzzle, the Hulk flipped the wolf on to it back, propelling it closer to the edge of the world.

Loki for his part was fighting tooth and nail. He had removed his helm and was using it as an additional weapon. He rolled under a blade and smoothly turned to use the helm to uppercut his opponent before plunging his dagger into its chest.

 

Thor’s new-found strength evened the odds considerably and he once he armed himself with a pair of swords, He was quickly fighting his way towards the Statesman. They had lost the Hulk as he had been caught in the currents that surrounded the edge and had been carried over. The only bright side was that he had taken the wolf over with him, killing the animal for good.

There was a break in the fighting as the bridge was finally cleared of the undead. Loki was breathing hard when Thor finally joined him and behind them, civilians were still boarding the Statesman, including the contenders and Heimdall.

“Your arrival was most timely, brother,” Thor said smiling.

Loki raised his hand stopping short of actually touching Thor’s blackened skin. “Your eye?”

Thor shook his head but couldn’t answer as Valkyrie walked passed them to look down the length of the bridge. “This isn’t over.”

Loki and Thor followed her gaze and saw that Hela had finally reappeared, walking slowly but purposefully towards them. 

Loki looked to Thor. “Is there anything you can do with your new-found strength?”

“That first strike was everything I could muster, and it seemed to have left her unaffected,” Thor said, looking tired.

Valkyrie looked back to the ship, where there were still people hurrying up the ramp. “We need to hold her off until everybody is aboard.”

Thor also looked to the Statesman, then back to Hela. He seemed to be thinking hard.

“It won’t end there. The longer Hela’s on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She’ll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now.”

Valkyrie sighed. “So, what do we do?”

“The prophecy!!!” Loki exclaimed, as the truth that had been hunting for since he stood on Muspelheim finally dawned on him. 

Thor looked confused as if he wasn’t sure which prophecy Loki was referring to.

“Ragnarok!” Loki explained. “This was never about stopping Ragnarok...it was about causing Ragnarok.”

Thor nodded, finally recognising his own truth. “Asgard’s not a place, it’s a people. But how do we achieve this?”

“Surtur’s crown is within the Vault with the Eternal Flame. He will do what we cannot. It is what must be.”

Thor looked once more to the Palace, then to his people. “Do it.”

Loki didn’t need telling twice and sprinted back to the Commodore. Thor and Valkyrie glanced at each other.

“Shall we?” Thor asked.

Valkyrie looked a little uncertain but replied. “After you.”

Thor drew a deep breath, powered up his lightning and charged, Valkyrie close behind.

 

Loki pushed the Commodore’s engines hard and reached the palace in seconds, landing in the training grounds. He ran as fast as he could to the vault and found the skull quickly. He was, however, stopped in his tracks as he passed the Tesseract. He knew what lay inside the cube and that it would likely survive Asgard’s destruction, but he didn’t feel happy letting an Infinity stone drift aimlessly in the void where it could land anywhere, or be discovered by anyone. Making his decision, he grabbed the cube, sending it to his temporal storage. 

Knowing that he couldn’t afford to waste any more time, Loki hurried to the flame. Again, he hesitated. Here and now, he was would put an end to the Realm Eternal, once his home and the beacon of light to many for thousands of years. He couldn’t deny that in his heart, he wished there was another way, but it was not the case. 

Sighing, Loki placed the skull into the flame. “With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn.”

Loki stayed only long enough to see the flame begin to swell, then he ran.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is fulfilled

Hela was walking towards Valkyrie, who was trying desperately to reach a sword. While she and Thor had fought well, even their combined power and skill was no match for the Goddess of Death and they had taken a beating to prove it. Thor was behind them, having been caught with the edge of a spear his sister had trying to harpoon him with. 

Thor watched as the Statesman was finally on its way, although there had been a moment when he thought all was lost when Hela had used one of her spikes to anchor the ship in place. However, Skurge proved himself true in the end, switching sides and sacrificing himself to allow the ship to get itself free and out of reach.

Knowing that she was going to kill Valkyrie simply for sport, Thor shouted. “Hela. Enough.”

Whether it was his tone or what he was saying, Hela stopped and looked back at him.

Thor pushed himself up unsteadily to his feet. “You want Asgard? It’s yours.” 

Hela narrowed her eyes as she took a few steps toward him, confident that she would win. “Whatever game you’re playing, it won’t work. You can’t defeat me.”

To her surprise, Thor smiled and sounded lighthearted when he said. “No, but he can.”

While they had been talking, flames had begun to spring up from the towers of the city. Timed to perfection, as Thor finished speaking, Surtur burst from the Palace. The fire giant burned brightly, a flaming sword in his hand and fire rained down on to the city. He personified the image of destruction, terrifying and powerful. 

Hela took a step back, as the realization that everything she had planned had been ended with a single stroke hit her. “No!”

Valkyrie had reached the sword by then and taking advantage of Hela’s distraction, launched herself at her enemy. As she wanted, she drove her sword into Hela’s back, knocking her to the ground and pinning her to the bridge. Thor was ready and with all the strength he had left, sent a powerful bolt of lightning into the sword. The bolt shattered the bridge and Hela was sent crashing into the water below.

Surtur had now grown to tower over the city. His voice filled the air as he began to use his sword to smash all that he could see before him.

“Tremble before me Asgard, for I am your reckoning!”

Thor and Valkyrie watched as the Statesman flew higher, nearing the atmosphere of Asgard. 

“The people are safe. That’s all that matters.” Valkyrie said, tapping Thor lightly on the breastplate as a true comrade-in-arms.

Thor looked at her, then to Surtur and the destruction that he had help begin. The was a sense resignation in his voice when he said. “We’re fulfilling the prophecy.”

It was a feeling Valkyrie seemed to share. “I hate this prophecy.”

Thor sighed and shook his head, knowing he had made the right choice. “So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people can live.”

The pair had been so focused on Surtur that they hadn’t noticed that the Hulk had managed to climb back up the edge of Asgard and was standing on the bridge behind them. They nearly jumped out of their skins when he roared and jumped through the air, both fists ready to smash Surtur.

“No!” Thor yelled. “Where did that green monster come from? I thought we left him behind on Sakaar.”

“That’s Banner,” Valkyrie said to Thor, then shouted. “Stop, big guy.”

At first, the Hulk didn’t pay them any attention. He continued to smash his fists into Surtur’s face, while it did little damage, it did make him take a step back in surprise. Seeing how little effect he was having, Hulk changed tacks, instead, he hit the base of one of the crown’s horns. Surtur reached up and plucked him off as if he was a bug and tossed him back towards the bridge. Hulk landed hard and it took a moment for him to get to his feet. He looked as if he was going to attack again.

“Big guy,” Valkyrie tried again. “Don’t smash. We need to go”

Thor looked him up and down. He could see now hints of Banner in Hulk’s face and had to admit he did wonder where the human had gone. Now he understood why Loki insisted on bringing him when Thor had voiced his objections.

Hulk looked back to his friends. He sounded crestfallen when he said. “But...big Monster.”

“Let’s go,” Valkyrie repeated firmly.

Hulk looked like he was sulking but as a testament to how much he had truly grown, turned his back on Surtur and to Thor and Valkyrie’s surprise broke into a run, racing towards them. They took a step back but as they were next to a large hole, couldn’t escape. When he reached them, the Hulk was at full speed and he gathered them both safely into his arms, before leaping into the air, reaching the still open doors of the Statesman with ease. Thor couldn’t believe it when he was set down on the deck and was grateful to have this creature as an ally rather than an enemy.

The ship was well clear of Asgard when Thor reached the rear viewer. He watched his sister’s unsuccessful last-ditch efforts to defeat Surtur and the giant buried his sword into the very heart of his home. Korg and the rest had joined him to see the end.

The Kronan felt the need to add his own commentary to the event. “The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe...”

He was interrupted at the core of Asgard seemed t explode. The foundations shattered, blinding them all in a brilliant light and rock shot out in all directions, ending the final chapter of the Realm Eternal. The Asgardian survivors remained quiet, in silent mourning for their home and those that were lost. Many seemed uncertain as to their future and looked to Thor.

“Nope, those foundations are gone. Sorry.” Korg said, flatly.

Thor looked on, regarding his actions for the first time. “What have I done?”

Heimdall’s voice cut through his despair. “You saved us from extinction, you and Loki. Asgard is not a place, it’s a people.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor must face becoming King again and they find a stowaway

Thor was standing alone in what looked like the Captain’s cabin, finally able to have a moment to himself. He poured himself a drink and looked at himself in the mirror. A healer had cleaned up the wound as best she could, and they had managed to find gold enough to fashion an eye patch. As Hela had said, he now looked more like his father, but he certainly didn’t feel like a king. His previous attempt at ruling had been a dismal failure and he wasn’t sure how he was going to do it alone. It didn’t help that his thoughts kept drifting to his missing brother. 

No one had seen or heard anything from Loki since he had entered the Palace. Heimdall said that his powers were blinded by the magic that emanated from the destruction of Asgard, something that could well have prevented Loki escaping. Thor felt his heart was breaking. He had only just made peace with his brother and the Norns would have to be truly cruel to rip him from him once more.

As if his thoughts called him, Loki stepped into the room behind, in full view of the mirror. Thor turned around to look at him, to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“It suits you,” Loki said, both of them knowing he meant the eyepatch.

Thor still wasn’t sure what he was seeing. He turned back to the dresser and picked up a decanter stopper. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you. It is a shame this is where we part.”

With that, he threw the stopper at Loki, expecting it to pass through as it had in the compound. Instead, Loki caught it and smiled.

“I’m here. I said I would stand at your side.”

Thor smiled but then said. “I thought you wished to return to Midgard.”

“I do, the two do not have to contradict each other,” Loki replied moving into the room and sitting down. “Thor, our people cannot wander the stars forever. We must find a home.”

“I agree,” Thor replied, also sitting. “I also believe we need a strong leader. Loki, we need you to lead our people.”

Loki shook his head. “I have never wanted the throne, not even Jotunheim, which is mine by right. You are King.”

“I cannot fail again,” Thor said, rising from his seat. “After everything that has happened, how can I be truly worthy to lead our people as they should be? Even Father did not any true faith in me.”

“That was before, brother.” Loki stood to join him. “Thor, you have grown far more than I have ever imagined possible. You understand that you may not have all the answers, no king does. You are ready to be the king our people need, and I will stand beside you should you need me.”

“Truly,” Thor asked as if he didn’t quite believe him.

“Truly, brother.”

Thor sighed in relief. He still had one important question to ask. “Loki, will you explain to me about the green beast?”

 

Thor walked slowly through the crowd of people that were gathered on the main observation deck. At the far end, on a raised platform stood Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Hulk and Korg, who was holding Miek. They flanked a single chair that faced the screen.

Even after Loki’s reassurance, he still didn’t feel as confident to take the throne as he did so many years before. But this was his place, his people needed him and this time he would do what was right. He reached the platform and stepped up.

Valkyrie smiled. “Your throne.”

Thor hesitated before he sat down. The rest came in closer.

Heimdall leaned forward on his sword. “So, king of Asgard.” Thor looked behind him to his people once more. “So where to?”

Thor wasn’t sure what his next step should be. So, he looked at his friends. “I’m not sure. Any suggestions? Miek, what’s your home planet?”

Korg shrugged. “Oh, Miek’s dead. I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge, I’ve just felt so guilty I’ve been carrying him around all day....” Suddenly Miek jumped up in Korg’s arms. “Miek, you’re alive! He’s alive everyone! What was your question?”

Thor could see he wasn’t getting any sense from them. It had provided him with a distraction while he contemplated his options. One thing Loki had said had stuck in his mind as well as what his father had told him before he died. There was one place they could call home and he could keep his family together.

“Earth it is.”

 

Even after all these years apart, Loki would feel her on board wherever she was. In the depths of the ships hold, away from everyone else who had been found somewhere to sleep, he found Amora. She had hidden behind a large collection of crates, which Loki was a little afraid to open as they bore the Grandmaster’s personal seal.

“Witch, there is nowhere you can hide from me,” Loki said simply as he moved to create aside, revealing the pile of blankets that formed her quarters.

Amora composed herself, sweeping her hair away from her face and attempted to look coy and innocent. “You were always sensitive when we cared for each other.”

Loki laughed. “I suspect you never cared for me and certainly I never cared for you, so I would give up. Although I am surprised that you remained on Asgard. You didn’t truly believe you could regain control of Thor again if I were to leave, you are not that foolish.”

Amora gave up her futile efforts to manipulate him. She sat up straight. “You set your guards at the Bifrost and I could find no way to leave through the pathways. It was all I could do to hide with the rest from your murderous sister. So, what will you do with me? You have promised me the noose more than once over the years.”

“I have not decided,” Loki replied, sitting down on one of the crates. Despite everything she had done, he had had enough of killing. “This day has seen enough blood split, but I will not let you run free. Thor can pass judgement and until he is ready, I will have you confined to one of the crew quarters. Meik should be resistant to your charms.”

Amora, seeing she had little option for now, nodded.

 

After he had ensured their guest was secure and unable to little more turn off the light with her magic, Loki found Thor again on a more private observation deck. He had been the centre of attention since they had left Asgard and while months ago he would have revelled in it, now Loki could see that Thor finding it a little overwhelming. 

Heimdall was on the bridge, setting course for earth. The journey would take months, but Loki was sure that he could secure somewhere for them to create a colony. Then he could sort out the Avengers.

“Brother,” Thor said, bringing Loki from his thoughts. “You believe we shall be safe on Earth.”

“We shall. The mortals have their faults but there is more to them then even they know.” Loki replied.

“You speak of them with such pride. But I feel there is more. You said before that you have found love. Did you speak in general or there one who holds your heart?”

Loki was surprised at the question. He never thought his brother would remember nor look deeper into Loki’s words. Still, he felt it would be best to prepare him. “There is someone with whom I share a deep affection for.” 

Thor smiled. “It gladdens my heart that you have found a woman worthy of you.”

“Ah,” Loki said. “I fear it is not a woman, but a man. I first met him when Father sent me to Earth but an accident meant he was frozen for nearly seventy of their years. We met again and admitted our feelings for one another when I returned to retrieve Amora. We have been courting ever since. He is a good man and strong warrior.”

Loki waited to hear what Thor had to say. As far as Asgard was concerned, it was one thing for warriors to have brief affairs with male lovers, especially after the heat of battle. It was quite another to declare yourself in a committed relationship with another man. 

Loki sighed in relief when Thor nodded and said. “If he is all that you say, I would be glad to welcome into our family.”

“That will certainly be an interesting meeting as I fear little I have told him of you would be considered favourable,” Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “However, he is fair and will understand that things are not as there once were……….”

Loki stopped talking as a shadow slowly fell across the observation deck. Loki turned to the window and saw a ship, far bigger than their own take-up position alongside them. 

“Brother?” Thor asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we have finished on a cliff hanger. I promise not to make you wait so long for the last two stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, please feel free to comment.


End file.
